Sapphire
by BumBummie
Summary: Leeteuk, Heechul, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Kibum menjalani kehidupannya sebagai penyanyi dalam satu girlband yang sedang naik daun. Bagaimanakah kehidupan keenam yeoja cantik nan seksi anggota girlband 'Sapphire Girls' ini? Super Junior couple. Warning: Genderswitch for all uke!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This story is mine

Warning : Genderswitch for all uke, OOC maybe

oOoOoOo

**Prologue**

oOoOoOo

"Kyaaa~ itu Sapphire Girls! Kyaaa~"

"Wah, itu mereka!"

"Teukkie~ kyaaa~"

"Itu Heechul. Kyaaa~ Chullie~"

"Minnie-ah, saranghaeyo~"

"Hyukkie, Hyukkie~"

"Gyaaa~ Wookie~ our angel voice!"

"Wah, Kibummie~ look at here~"

Segerombolan manusia mengerubungi suatu spot kedatangan luar negeri di sebuah bandara Korea. Hampir ribuan manusia disana meneriakki nama yang tak asing lagi bagi telinga mereka yang berdesakan tersebut.

Sapphire Girls

Ya, mereka sedang mengerubungi idola mereka, keenam yeoja cantik yang baru saja tiba ke kampung halamannya sendiri setelah tiga minggu penuh menjalani konser First Asia Tour mereka di luar Korea sendiri. Gerombolan yang didominasi oleh kalangan namja tersebut tanpa malu meneriakkan nama masing-masing idola mereka layaknya yeoja. Tidak lupa dengan berbagai macam atribut yang mereka bawa dari banner, poster hingga pakaian yang seragam dengan foto idola mereka.

Sementara keenam yeoja cantik yang menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini menyapa ramah para fans mereka. Meskipun hanya sebuah senyuman dan lambaian tangan, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat beberapa namja pingsan di tempat.

Oke, mari perkenalkan satu-persatu yeoja cantik yang menjadi pusat perhatian ini.

Kita lihat dari seorang yeoja cantik berambut pirang kecoklatan yang sedang tersenyum kearah para fansnya yang membawa banyak handbanner bertuliskan namanya. Park Jungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk atau Teukkie yang juga merupakan nama panggungnya. Seorang leader dalam grup Sapphire Girls ini mempunyai sifat penyayang dan tegas terhadap dongsaengnya. Wajahnya yang berseri dengan dihiasi lesung pipi di pipi kirinya membuat siapapun namja meleleh melihatnya. Meskipun Leeteuk merupakan anggota yang berusia paling tua, postur tubuhnya yang seksi dan lumayan tinggi menambah keindahan fisiknya dan tidak kalah dengan anggota lainnya.

Beralih ke yeoja yang paling tinggi diantara lima yeoja lainnya. Kim Heechul, yeoja berambut ikal kemerahan yang sedang mengenakan kacamata hitam ini menyapa fansnya dengan senyum khasnya. Kulit yang halus, wajah yang cantik, dan tubuh yang seksi membuat yeoja manapun iri dengannya termasuk para anggota Sapphire Girls sendiri. Predikat Heechul yang merupakan yeoja girls group dengan tubuh paling seksi se-Korea ini membuatnya tak malu-malu mengenakan pakaian terbuka dihadapan publik. Tubuh yang seksi dan sifatnya yang blak-blakan menjadi faktor utama para fans Heechul menyukainya.

Terlihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut pirang sedikit bergelombang dan bergigi kelinci tepat di belakang Heechul. Lee Sungmin, yeoja imut nan menggemaskan dengan julukan 'Queen of Aegyo' ini tersenyum riang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Sifatnya yang memang periang terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya yang selalu cerah. Tubuhnya yang mungil kini terbalut dress selutut berwarna pink yang menambah keimutan dan kepolosannya. Jangan lupa dengan posisinya sebagai lead vocal kedua yang membuat para fansnya tergila-gila padanya.

Disamping Sungmin, terdapat yeoja berambut lurus pirang cerah memamerkan gummy smilenya. Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk nama panggungnya. Sang lead dancer dan juga rapper yang sangat enerjik jika berada diatas panggung namun berkebalikan jika sudah menangis. Eunhyuk yang mempunyai julukan 'Baby Cry' ini memang sensitive dan mudah untuk mengeluarkan air matanya jika ada sedikit saja yang mengganjal hatinya. Kakinya yang jenjang dan tubuhnya yang tak kalah seksi oleh anggota lainnya sangat mendukung posisinya sebagai lead dancer Sapphire Girls.

Terlihat yeoja mungil berambut coklat dan berponi tersenyum malu ke arah fansnya. Kim Ryeowook, yeoja berpipi tirus dengan wajah polos yang membuat fansnya gemas. Ryeowook yang tak kalah imutnya dengan Sungmin mempunyai suara merdu yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya merinding karena suara tingginya. Meskipun tubuhnya paling mungil diantara anggota Sapphire Girls, namun tidak menutupi keseksiannya tubuhnya yang langsing. Ditambah dengan perawakannya yang polos dan menggemaskan.

Beralih ke yeoja berambut hitam gelap dan berkulit putih. Kim Kibum, pipi chubby dan doe-eyes nya menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang juga tak kalah seksi dari Heechul dengan pinggang dan perut ramping juga kecil yang didambakan setiap yeoja serta postur tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi. Perawakannya yang tenang dan pendiam membuatnya tak banyak bicara dan lebih memilih diam membaca buku. Sang maknae ini mempunyai kebiasaan berbicara dengan nada yang dingin, namun tak membuat para fansnya beralih pandang dari dirinya dan justru menambah ketertarikannya.

"Setelah ini kalian ke mobil yang akan mengantarkan kalian ke dorm untuk beristirahat. Jangan lupa istirahatlah yang cukup. Setelah ini jadwal kalian kosong sampai lusa. Lusa kalian akan tampil untuk acara comeback. Aku akan menemui Manager Yunho untuk membicarakan comeback kalian. Besok aku akan kembali. Jika ada sesuatu, hubungi aku, okay?" jelas Changmin-sang manager Sapphire Girls-panjang lebar sembari meninggalkan kerumunan manusia yang masih asyik meneriakkan nama idolanya.

"Okay" jawab sang leader pelan. Kakinya terus melangkah pelan menuju ke arah mobil pribadi mereka yang telah diamankan oleh para body guard dari serangan para fans yang cukup brutal tersebut. Diikuti oleh kelima yeoja lainnya yang melangkah pelan mengikuti langkah sang leader.

"Aah~ akhirnya~" ucap Heechul setelah mendudukkan dirinya di bantalan kursi mobil yang empuk. Diikuti oleh yang lainnya, "Kangta-ssi, cepat bawa kami ke dorm sekarang!" lanjut Heechul dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

"Baiklah" balas Kangta segera melajukan mobil menuju dorm Sapphire Girls.

Sementara di kursi belakang, keenam yeoja cantik tersebut tengah melakukan kegiatan yang sama. Kegiatan yang langka dan sulit bagi artis yang sedang naik daun dan kebanjiran job seperti mereka untuk memulihkan kembali energi melalui dunia mimpi. Ya, tidur. Memejamkan mata sejenak dan merilekskan tubuh untuk kembali beraktivitas sebagai penyanyi yang menyita banyak energi. Biarkan mereka beristirahat sejenak dan kita akan kembali mengetahui aktivitas keenam yeoja cantik ini setelah mereka tersadar dari mimpinya.

**TBC**

oOoOoOo

Okay. My first fict! Ini masih prolog. Kelanjutannya tergantung respon dari readers sekalian.

Oya, salam kenal untuk semua warga ffn di fandom Screenplays. Saya author baru yang masih amatir, jadi mohon dimaklumi untuk ff debut saya ini.

Thanks for reading. Mind to review?


	2. Comeback, New MV & Secret Boy

Disclaimer: This story is mine!

Warning: Genderswitch, typo maybe

**oOoOoOo**

**Comeback,New MV & Secret Boy**

**oOoOoOo**

"Nona-nona, kita sudah sampai" suara sopan seorang namja membangunkan salah satu dari keenam yeoja yang tertidur lelap selama satu jam selama perjalanan.

"Hmm… Kangta-ssi, kita sudah sampai?" tanya Leeteuk, yeoja yang terjaga dari tidurnya karena suara Kangta yang membangunkannya.

"Seperti yang Nona Leeteuk lihat" jawab Kangta seraya tersenyum.

Leeteuk membalas tersenyum. Ia pun dengan segera merapikan dressnya yang sedikit berantakan karena gaya tidurnya yang terbilang brutal. "Hey, ladies, ayo bangun. Kita sudah sampai" Leeteuk berusaha membangunkan kelima dongsaengnya yang masih saja tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Hmmh… Eonni, lima menit lagi!" Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya mencari tempat ternyaman dari jok mobil yang menjadi tempat tidurnya, mengingat tangan kiri Ryeowook yang masih tertidur menempel di dahinya. Ternyata Ryeowook juga mempunyai posisi tidur yang terbilang brutal.

"No, no! Minnie-ah, kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu di kamarmu. Ayolah, semua, bangunlah~" ucap Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk pipi kelima dongsaengnya.

"Hoaahhmmm~" Heechul menguap dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Hmm… sudah sampai?" Kibum dan Eunhyuk mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Mata mereka terlihat kemerahan, terlihat jika keduanya masih mengantuk.

"Ayo, kita keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dorm sekarang" ajak Leeteuk menarik tangan Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang masih malas beranjak dari posisinya. Sedangkan Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Kibum sudah bangkit dan masuk ke dalam dorm yang tumben sekali sepi tanpa ada fans yang mengelilingi dorm mereka. Ternyata meskipun fans mereka terbilang brutal, namun mereka mengerti sang idola harus beristirahat cukup setelah menyelesaikan First Asia Tour mereka tanpa gangguan.

**oOoOoOo**

Eunhyuk yang pertama kali membuka pintu dorm mereka segera berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dan Leeteuk dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Dirobohkannya tubuhnya saat menemukan kasur single empuknya dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Nah, ketemu!" Heechul yang sedari tadi sibuk mengobok-obok tasnya berteriak senang telah menemukan harta berharganya itu.

"Ish~ kenapa berteriak, Chullie-ah?" tanya Leeteuk sedikit terkejut karena teriakan Heechul yang nyaring tersebut.

"Bedak kesayanganku. Aku menemukannya" ucap Heechul senang dan segera menepuk-nepukkan sponge bedak ke wajahnya yang sudah mulus tersebut. Leeteuk hanya memutar bola matanya melihat salah satu dongsaengnya yang gila make up itu. Wajah Heechul sudah cantik dan terpahat sempurna meskipun tanpa menggunakan make up sama sekali, tapi entah mengapa Heechul selalu merasa butuh sentuhan dari make up meskipun tidak terlalu tebal.

Leeteuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang santai dorm mereka. Terlihat oleh kedua bola matanya Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sibuk menonton televisi, seakan rasa kantuk yang tadi menyerang mereka sudah pergi entah kemana. Sedangkan di sudut ruangan itu terdapat sang maknae yang sibuk berkutat dengan buku setebal high heels yang biasa digunakan mereka berenam untuk tampil diatas panggung tanpa mempedulikan suara bising dari televisi. Entahlah apa yang menjadi ketertarikan buku tebal tersebut hingga Kibum tertarik untuk membacanya berulang kali. Leeteuk yakin Kibum pun pasti sudah hafal setiap kata-kata yang terangkai dalam buku ensiklopedia umum itu.

Sang leader hanya terdiam melihat kesibukan dongsaengnya masing-masing. Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Leeteuk melangkah kecil menuju sebuah sofa yang salah satu sisinya diduduki Kibum untuk membaca buku. Dirogohnya sebuah ponsel kesayangannya dari saku celana jeansnya dan mulai membuka games dari ponsel canggihnya.

"Lihat, duo vokal itu. Ah, suara mereka bagus sekali" Ryeowook membuka suara ketika mendapati channel televisi yang sedang menampilkan acara musik terkenal di Korea. Terlihat dua namja yang sedang bernyanyi di atas panggung dengan kharisma yang menguar kuat. Wajah mereka yang tampan dan tubuh mereka yang proporsional membuat Ryeowook tidak mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

"Aku baru melihat penyanyi seperti mereka" ucap Sungmin menanggapi Ryeowook yang masih serius menatap layar televisi flat tersebut.

"Aku juga baru melihatnya" timpal Ryeowook.

"Minnie-ah, Wookie-ah, lihatlah tulisan kecil dipojok bawah itu" Leeteuk tiba-tiba ikut menanggapi perbincangan kedua dongsaengnya yang imut itu setelah mem-pause gamenya Saking seriusnya melihat kedua namja tersebut hingga Sungmin dan Ryeowook tidak menyadari sebuah tulisan kecil di sudut layar yang terpampang di hadapan mereka.

K&Y

The One I Love

Debut Stage

"Pantas saja. Ini debut stage mereka, eonni. Tapi aku sudah dapat melihat bakat mereka dari debut ini. Wajah mereka pun tampan. Bagaimana menurutmu, eonni?" tanya Sungmin pada Leeteuk.

"Lumayan. Aku suka suara mereka" jawab Leeteuk jujur.

Tiga menit berlalu dan kedua namja itu pun mengakhiri lagu yang dibawakannya dengan ucapan terima kasih dan menunduk hormat. Setelah penampilan duo tersebut, sejajaran iklan pun mulai tampil di layar televisi itu.

"Ganti channel yang lain, Wookie" suruh Sungmin pada Ryeowook yang memijit tombol di remote control. Jarinya berhenti menekan ketika menampilkan channel sebuah drama.

"Wah, ini kan drama terbaru Choi Siwon. Lihatlah ia tampan sekali di drama ini" ucap Sungmin antusias.

"Siwon-ah?" suara Heechul tiba-tiba terdengar mendekat dan beberapa detik kemudian tampaklah tubuh seksi Heechul yang memasuki ruang santai tersebut. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di pusat perbelanjaan di daerah Gangnam saat aku berbelanja pakaian untuk Asia Tour kita" aku Heechul tak kalah antusias.

"Benarkah? Apakah ia memang tampan? Aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya" tanya Ryeowook.

"Sangat tampan, meskipun saat itu ia mengenakan kacamata hitam. Tubuhnya pun tinggi. Bahkan aku sempat mengobrol dengannya. Siwon mengatakan kalau ia juga fans kita. Dan ia sangat tahu banyak tentang kita" jawab Heechul.

"Wah, aku senang Siwon menyukai kita. Tapi, apakah kau tidak takut ada paparazzi yang memanfaatkan momen saat kau mengobrol dengan Siwon?" tanya Leeteuk sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak. Saat itu aku memakai kacamata hitam yang aku jamin tidak ada siapapun yang akan mengenalku. Dan Siwon pun mengenakan jaket tebal dan kacamata hitam juga. Aku pun sempat tidak menyadari kalau itu Siwon" jawab Heechul, "Semoga saja tidak ada yang mengetahuinya"

Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya mengangguk mendengar cerita singkat Heechul.

"Pagi" tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut Eunhyuk yang memasuki ruang santai.

"Kau mengigau, Hyukkie? Ini sudah siang. Makanya jangan terlalu banyak tidur. Pabo!" ucap Heechul menjitak pelan kepala Eunhyuk yang masih mengusap kedua matanya.

"Sakit, eonni!" Eunhyuk membalas jitakan Heechul dengan mencubit hidung mancung Heechul. Leeteuk hanya tertawa kecil melihat kedua dongsaengnya yang tumben sekali terlihat akrab. Biasanya Heechul dan Eunhyuk hampir tidak pernah bertegur sapa dan hubungan mereka terlihat seperti dua yeoja yang hanya tergabung dalam satu grup saja, tanpa menyapa dan saling diam. Maka Leeteuk membiarkan kedua dongsaengnya itu menikmati kebersamaan yang jarang dirasakan oleh keduanya termasuk para anggota Sapphire Girls lainnya meskipun kebersamaan itu dihiasi dengan sedikit 'konflik'.

"Kibummie, sedari tadi kau diam saja. Ayolah berhenti sejenak dengan bukumu itu" ajak Leeteuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dongsaeng termudanya itu hanya diam dan serius membaca buku.

"Sebentar lagi, eonni" jawab Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebalnya.

Leeteuk kembali diam dan memperhatikan tingkah kelima dongsaengnya yang sibuk dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang masih asyik menatap layar televisi dan menanggapi para aktor dan penyanyi yang bergantian menghiasi layar kaca seiring pergantian channel. Heechul dan Eunhyuk yang masih saja sibuk dengan pertengkaran kecil mereka dengan saling mencubit kecil bagian tubuh keduanya dan tertawa-tawa. Sedangkan Kibum hanya diam membaca bukunya dengan serius.

Terdengar suara nada dering yang berasal dari ponsel Leeteuk, membuat si empunya menatap layar ponselnya yang terpampang tanda panggilan masuk.

"Halo?"

_Leeteuk, aku akan kembali sore ini dari gedung YJ entertainment ke dorm kalian. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan sekarang._

"Tadi kau bilang kau akan kembali besok, Changmin-ah" ucap Leeteuk menanggapi ucapan Changmin, manager Sapphire Girls.

_Jadwal kumajukan, Teukkie. Ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian. Sangat penting._

"Baiklah. Ya sudah, sekarang kau cepat kemari dan hati-hati"

_Sebaiknya sekarang kau ke depan pintu dorm, Teukkie. Aku sudah sampai_

"Hah? Cepat sekali? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" bersamaan dengan itu Changmin menutup panggilannya dengan Leeteuk di seberang sana. Tanpa menunggu lama, Leeteuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk dorm dan membukanya. Terlihatlah tubuh tinggi menjulang sang manager saat Leeteuk membuka pintu yang terukir itu.

"Kenapa kau kembali sekarang?" tanya Leeteuk yang masih bingung dengan kedatangan Changmin yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak suka aku kembali hari ini?" tanya Changmin sedikit ketus.

"Bu-bukan begitu ma-maksudku, Changmin-ah" Leeteuk menjawab, gugup.

"Hehe… Aku hanya bercanda, Teukkie" ucap Changmin terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajah sang leader yang menurutnya lucu ketika gugup.

Changmin membuka jaket tebalnya dan menggantungkannya di gantungan yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Leeteuk kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya lalu mengikuti langkah Changmin menuju ruang santai.

"Nona-nona" suara Changmin membuat kelima yeoja yang masih berkutat dengan kegiatannya masing-masing mengalihkan pandangannya menuju namja jangkung tersebut.

"Changmin-ah~" Eunhyuk menyapa Changmin yang sebenarnya juga bingung mengapa Changmin kembali hari ini.

"Tadi kau bilang akan kembali besok. Kau bagaimana, Changmin?" tanya Sungmin.

"Nanti akan kuceritakan, Minnie-ah. Aku ingin memberitahu hal penting tentang comeback kalian" Changmin membuka suara, membuat keenam yeoja cantik itu duduk manis di atas sofa empuk di hadapan Changmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kibum mulai bersuara.

"Aku merombak jadwal kalian sebelumnya dengan jadwal yang baru. Manager Yunho memutuskan untuk mengundurkan jadwal comeback kalian hingga dua minggu ke depan karena ia ingin lagu yang akan kalian bawakan juga sudah terdapat dalam bentuk MVnya dan kita belum mempersiapkan untuk pembuatan MV ini" ucap Changmin.

"Rencana sebelumnya kan kita ingin memberikan kejutan kepada fans dengan comeback yang tidak biasa dilakukan oleh penyanyi lainnya. Kita ingin membuat surprise untuk para fans dengan lagu dan MV baru kita yang belum dipublikasikan sebelum comeback" ucap Leeteuk sedikit kecewa. "Jadi kita mempublikasikan lagu dan MV terbaru kita sebelum comeback stage?"

"Ya. Itu memang kebijakan dari Manager Yunho untuk semua penyanyi yang dinaunginya termasuk kalian. Di jadwal sebelumnya, kita akan mulai untuk pembuatan MV terbaru kalian dua hari setelah comeback stage kalian, dua hari setelahnya kita akan mempublikasikan teaser dan akan mempublikasikan full MV satu minggu setelahnya. Namun setelah Manager Yunho memprotes rencana kita, aku mengubah jadwal kalian untuk mulai dalam pembuatan MV besok" lanjut Changmin.

"MWO?" teriak keenam yeoja itu bersamaan.

"Kalian kompak sekali" ucap Changmin santai.

"Mengapa mendadak sekali, Changmin-ah? Aku sudah berencana mengubah gaya rambutku untuk MV terbaru kami. Tapi saat kau bilang besok kita akan membuat MV, aku jadi tidak punya waktu untuk ke salon" protes Heechul.

"Koreografi kami pun belum sempurna. Mengapa harus besok?" timpal Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana pakaian yang akan kita kenakan?" Sungmin ikut protes.

"Okay, tenanglah, nona-nona. Untuk pakaian, aku telah menyiapkan semuanya. Dan konsep MV kali ini kita menggunakan konsep cute dengan full white colour seperti yang sebelumnya telah kita bicarakan. Bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan seorang namja tampan untuk model MV terbaru kalian ini. Jadi kalian hanya mantapkan koreografi dan berdandanlah sesuka kalian untuk pembuatan MV besok" ucap Changmin tetap tenang menjawab pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang dilontarkan yeoja-yeoja cantik dihadapannya.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi model MV kita?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"Oh, besok kalian akan tahu" jawab Changmin membuat kelima yeoja lainnya makin penasaran.

"Beritahu kami, Changmin-ah. Kau jahat sekali" Heechul memukul lengan Changmin pelan.

"Ia seorang aktor dan juga penyanyi solo. Kalian pasti tahu" Changmin memberi clue.

"Siapa? Aktor dan penyanyi solo itu kan banyak" tanya Kibum makin penasaran karena ia tidak tahu siapa namja tersebut.

"Hehe… Lebih baik kalian mantapkan koreografi kalian sekarang supaya besok tidak ada halangan yang berarti" Changmin terkekeh melihat wajah keenam yeoja cantik yang terlihat masih berpikir keras menebak-nebak siapa namja tersebut.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu" ucap Ryeowook menyerah. Diikuti oleh yeoja lainnya yang juga menyerah.

"Hehe… Oh, ya, lebih baik sekarang kalian bersiap diri untuk latihan. Aku ingin ke café sebentar untuk membeli cappuccino. Nanti aku akan bawakan cappuccino untuk kalian juga" Changmin beranjak dari sofa dan bersiap keluar dorm untuk ke café langganannya.

"Baiklah. Kita latihan sekarang. Sekarang ganti baju kalian dan dalam lima menit aku ingin semua sudah ada di ruang latihan" ucap Leeteuk yang mulai memperlihatkan sikap memimpinnya.

Sementara kelima yeoja cantik lainnya yang masih duduk di sofa empuknya mulai beranjak satu persatu ke tiga kamar yang masing-masing kamar terbagi untuk dua orang. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk, Heechul dan Kibum, Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

**oOoOoOo**

**TBC**

**oOoOoOo**

****Chapter 1 is published! Di prolog sebelumnya saya seneng banget ternyata banyak yang merespon ff saya ini dengan review yang positif. Thanks a lot to you all. :*

Sebelumnya, saya mau menanggapi dua pertanyaan yang paling banyak ditanyakan pada halaman review Sapphire prolog

Apakah ada Henry? Apakah ada ZhouRy couple?

Oke, saya akan menjawab. Henry dan ZhouRy couple pasti ada dalam ff ini tapi kemunculannya masih dirahasiakan. Makanya ikuti terus jalan ff ini ya. Hehe. :D

Special thanks to:

fardil, snower0821, dindaR, Guest, Brigitta Feybi Marcellia, yunikyunie, Cho97, jongwookie, Rochan, nanalee, Shim shia, freychullie, Cleo JewELFishy, viiaRyeosom, baby ming01, mitade13, Lee Eun In, Qhia503, Liu HeeHee, Sibum shipper, Guest, momoky9, AreynaKyuminElf, 96, KiKyuWook, TifyTiffanyLee, sunny, cherrizka980826, Guest, katskrom, yunikyunie06069, nurul. , YunieNie, , isOlive89, zakurafrezee


	3. He is

"Hehe… Oh, ya, lebih baik sekarang kalian bersiap diri untuk latihan. Aku ingin ke café sebentar untuk membeli cappuccino. Nanti aku akan bawakan cappuccino untuk kalian juga" Changmin beranjak dari sofa dan bersiap keluar dorm untuk ke café langganannya.

"Baiklah. Kita latihan sekarang. Sekarang ganti baju kalian dan dalam lima menit aku ingin semua sudah ada di ruang latihan" ucap Leeteuk yang mulai memperlihatkan sikap memimpinnya.

Sementara kelima yeoja cantik lainnya yang masih duduk di sofa empuknya mulai beranjak satu persatu ke tiga kamar yang masing-masing kamar terbagi untuk dua orang. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk, Heechul dan Kibum, Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

**oOoOoOo**

Disclaimer: This story is mine! **Kissing You © Girls' Generation** (pinjem lagunya sebentar ya, SNSD eonnideul)

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC maybe

**oOoOoOo**

**He is…**

**oOoOoOo**

Keenam yeoja itu segera masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk berganti pakaian. Langkah kaki mereka tampak buru-buru karena sang leader yang hanya memberi waktu lima menit.

"Bummie-ah, kau tahu kira-kira siapa yang akan jadi model MV kita?" tanya Heechul pada Kibum yang tengah membuka dress birunya.

"Hmm… aku tidak tahu, eonni" jawab Kibum.

"Aku punya firasat jika Choi Siwon yang akan menjadi modelnya. Kyaaa~" Heechul berteriak histeris.

Kibum hanya diam. Tangannya mencari-cari pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk latihan. Sedangkan Heechul ikut mengganti pakaiannya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Siwon, Bummie?"

Kibum menghentikan gerakan tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Eonni, jangan ungkit-ungkit itu lagi. Itu hanya gosip. Aku dan Siwon hanya berteman" Kibum kembali melanjutkan mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Heechul menoel hidung mancung Kibum.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Siwon hanya menanyakan kabarku di twitter, tapi entah kenapa semua orang menganggapnya seakan aku punya hubungan spesial dengannya"

Memang sekitar dua bulan lalu sebelum First Asia Tour mereka, dunia entertainment dihebohkan dengan kabar Kibum salah satu anggota Sapphire Girls diperkirakan mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan aktor terkenal bernama Choi Siwon. Diawali dengan tweet dari twitter Siwon yang mengirimkan mention pada Kibum untuk menanyakan kabarnya setelah mereka berdua dipertemukan dalam syuting untuk sebuah iklan produk perawatan tubuh. Namun ternyata bukan hanya masalah tweet itu saja yang menggemparkan dunia artis hingga menjadi sebuah gosip, ternyata ada paparazzi yang mendapatkan foto Siwon yang tengah merangkul Kibum. Semakin kuatlah gosip itu menyebar meskipun fans mereka tahu foto Siwon merangkul Kibum yang diambil secara diam-diam itu hanyalah sebuah bentuk pertemanan mereka. Namun gosip itu segera meredam mengingat Siwon dan Kibum yang tengah sibuk dengan job-nya masing-masing.

"Hahaha… Ya sudahlah. Aku percaya padamu, dongsaengku yang cantik~" Heechul mencubit kedua pipi chubby Kibum hingga memerah. Membuat Kibum meringis kesakitan dan balas mencubit pipi Heechul.

"Chullie eonni, Bummie-ah, ayo kita latihan" suara imut Sungmin menghentikan aksi saling cubit pipi antara Heechul dan Kibum. Keduanya segera meninggalkan kamar mereka dan mengikuti Sungmin menuju ruang latihan.

**oOoOoOo**

Semua member Sapphire Girls telah berkumpul di ruang latihan dalam dorm mereka. Jadwal mereka yang super padat membuat sang manager, Changmin, mengusulkan untuk membuat ruang latihan untuk berlatih koreografi dan vokal di dalam dorm mereka. Jadi, tanpa membuang banyak waktu ke gedung management mereka untuk berlatih.

"Oke, semua sudah berkumpul. Saatnya pemanasan" ucap Leeteuk mengajak kelima dongsaengnya untuk merenggangkan tubuh.

Setelah tiga menit pemanasan. Keenam yeoja cantik itu berkumpul ke tengah ruangan. Berdiri di hadapan cermin besar di depan mereka, lalu bersiap dengan formasi masing-masing.

"Wookie, nyalakan musiknya!" perintah Leeteuk. Ryeowook segera menekan tombol remote control yang otomatis menyalakan tape untuk memutar sebuah lagu.

Detik berikutnya, terdengar musik yang mengisi ruangan tersebut. Gerakan lincah, kompak dan terkesan imut terlihat dari keenam yeoja itu, mengingat konsep MV yang akan mereka buat besok, cute and full white color dari judul lagu mereka berjudul Kissing You.

**oOoOoOo**

Sinar matahari pagi menyambut hangat kota Seoul. Dorm Sapphire Girls yang terletak di tengah ibu kota itu tak luput dari sinar mentari yang menyapa. Terlihat di dalam dorm lumayan besar tersebut terdapat enam yeoja yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tampak pula seorang namja jangkung yang juga ikut sibuk dengan keenam yeoja itu.

"Ayo, semua, cepat bersiap" teiak Changmin heboh menyemangati keenam yeoja yang terburu-buru. "Model MV kalian yang tampan akan segera tiba di gedung YJ lima menit lagi. Kalian tidak mau membuat ia menunggu, kan?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Changmin-ah" ucap Leeteuk terburu-buru memakai sepatu boot dengan heels-nya.

Keenam yeoja itu pun tampak berlari-lari di sekitar dorm mereka untuk mencari sesuatu. Entah itu tas, asesoris, sepatu, ponsel. Apa lagi ditambah Changmin yang seolah menyemangati mereka. Ucapan Changmin yang selalu mengatakan namja yang menjadi model MV mereka kali ini sangat tampan membuat semua member Sapphire Girls bersemangat ditambah rasa penasaran mereka untuk segera mengetahui siapa namja itu.

"Ayo, nona-nona, Kangta sudah menunggu di depan. Dan namja tampan model MV kalian sudah tiba di gedung YJ" teriak Changmin lagi. Heechul dan Sungmin yang telinganya memang sangat sensitif jika mendengar kata 'namja tampan' segera keluar dari dorm dan memasuki mobil pribadi mereka.

Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Kibum pun menyusul Heechul dan Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil mereka. Di belakang mereka, Changmin mengekor dengan tangan yang penuh dengan tas dan kantung pakaian, membawa semua keperluan keenam yeoja itu dalam pembuatan MV terbaru mereka.

Kangta yang melihat anggota Sapphire Girls dan managernya telah lengkap segera melajukan mobilnya menuju gedung YJ entertainment.

**oOoOoOo**

Gedung YJ entertainment terlihat ramai hari ini. Selain girlband andalan management itu akan membuat MV terbaru mereka, sang pemimpin management, Jung Yunho, juga telah resmi membuka hari pertama open audition YJ entertainment ketujuhbelas yang diadakan setiap tahunnya sejak tujuh belas tahun lalu management artis itu didirikan. Terlihat ratusan orang yang didominasi oleh remaja dan anak-anak sudah bersiap di depan gedung tersebut untuk mendaftarkan diri dan menunjukkan talenta sebagai calon artis baru management bergengsi tersebut.

Persaingan ketat sangat dibutuhkan dalam audisi ini, mengingat setiap tahunnya sang pemimpin management hanya meloloskan tiga sampai lima orang dari beribu-ribu pendaftar untuk menjadi trainee dalam beberapa tahun. Maka tak heran artis jebolan management tersebut sangat dikagumi banyak orang karena talenta dan fisiknya.

Suasana gedung yang padat membuat Kangta memutar kemudinya ke jalan lain menuju bagian belakang gedung YJ entertainment untuk menghindari kerumunan fans.

**oOoOoOo**

Setelah dipastikan aman, keenam yeoja tersebut melangkah keluar dari mobil menuju gedung YJ melewati pintu belakang. Sapaan dari para staff menyambut keenam yeoja cantik itu.

"Pagi, nona-nona" sapa salah satu anggota boyband sesama management mereka, Onew.

"Pagi, Onew-ah" balas Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Ya, aku sedang menuju ruang syuting. Tunggu saja… Ya, mereka bersamaku… Iya, iya… Iyaa~" ucap Changmin menjawab panggilan seseorang dari ponselnya. "Iya. Bye"

"Siapa, Changmin-ah?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kalian segera ke ruang rias di lantai lima, ya. Sunny dan kawan-kawan sudah siap untuk me-make up kalian. Aku akan menemui namja tampan model MV kalian yang sudah tiba" ucap Changmin.

"Kyaa~ mana mana?" tanya Heechul heboh.

"Nanti juga kalian akan tahu. Sekarang, ayo cepat ke ruang rias!" perintah Changmin yang segera melangkah pergi.

Mereka pun segera menaiki lift menuju lantai lima.

**oOoOoOo**

"Heechul-ssi, apakah gaya rambut ini sudah cocok untukmu?" tanya yeoja berambut pirang pendek dan bertubuh mungil memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya pada Heechul.

"Ya, ini bagus. Terima kasih, Sunny-ah. Apa aku terlihat cantik?" tanya Heechul pada yeoja bernama Sunny tersebut.

"Sangat cantik" jawab Sunny.

"Kyaa~ aku kan memang cantik" ujar Heechul riang.

Sementara di samping tempat rias Heechul, terdapat Ryeowook dan Kibum yang dalam tahap make up. Sedangkan Leeteuk, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk masih sibuk mengganti pakaian mereka dengan kostum yang sudah ditentukan Changmin untuk MV mereka kali ini. Tak perlu riasan yang tebal karena pada dasarnya wajah mereka sudah cantik. Bedak tipis, segaris eye liner dan sedikit lip gloss sudah membuat keenam yeoja itu tampil natural.

"Selesai" ujar salah satu penata rias bernametag Hyuna. Sebuah senyum terulas di bibir merahnya, puas dengan hasil kerjanya merias yeoja-yeoja cantik itu.

Kini giliran Leeteuk, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang mendapat giliran dirias setelah Heechul, Ryeowook dan Kibum yang sudah selesai. Kostum serba putih yang memperlihatkan perut langsing mereka ditambah dengan sepatu boots warna senada membuat tampilan mereka seperti gadis polos dan lugu, sesuai dengan konsep MV mereka kali ini. Changmin memang tidak salah memilih.

"Kau mau kemana, Heechul-ssi?" tanya Hyuna ketika melihat Heechul keluar dari ruang rias.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" jawab Heechul.

Heechul pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju toilet yang tidak begitu jauh dari ruang rias artis.

Bruuukk

"Hey, hati-hati jika berjalan. Pabo!" umpat Heechul ketika tubuhnya tertabrak seorang namja tinggi yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Ma-maaf, nona. Aku tidak sengaja" ucap namja itu seraya memegangi tangan halus Heechul yang hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Tanpa sengaja mata Heechul bertemu pandang dengan mata namja tinggi yang mengenakan kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan jas berwarna senada tersebut. 'Tampan sekali' batin Heechul.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya namja itu khawatir.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Heechul.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum dan tak lama ia pun menyadari sesuatu.

"Hey, kau Heechul member Sapphire Girls, kan?" tanya namja itu meyakinkan.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Oh, aku tahu, kau pasti salah satu fansku yang menyusup diam-diam ke gedung ini. Maaf, aku sedang tidak mood untuk tanda tangan" lanjut Heechul ketus.

"Ya, bisa dibilang aku fansmu dan Sapphire Girls juga. Tapi aku kesini bukan untuk meminta tanda tanganmu" ujar namja tampan itu.

"Ya sudah, aku tidak peduli. Awas, aku ingin ke toilet dan kau menghalangi jalanku" ucap Heechul mendorong namja yang menghalangi jalannya namun tiba-tiba terhenti karena namja itu menahannya.

"Kau belum mengenalku, cantik?" Heechul tersipu mendengar penuturan namja berperawakan Cina itu yang memanggilnya 'cantik'. "Baiklah, perkenalkan, aku Tan Hangeng. Aku akan menjadi model MV kalian"

"Hah?"

**oOoOoOo**

Semua member Sapphire Girls sudah bersiap di salah satu ruangan gedung YJ yang sudah berubah menjadi serba putih berhiaskan polkadot pink. Ruangan besar yang memang digunakan untuk pembuatan MV dalam ruangan para penyanyi YJ entertainment itu kini sudah berganti warna dan konsep ditambah dengan berbagai properti seperti balon-balon berwarna pink dan putih juga beberapa lollipop besar warna-warni yang berdiri sebagai latar belakang.

Dan beberapa pihak yang akan terlibat dalam pembuatan MV Sapphire Girls sudah berkumpul dalam ruangan itu. Sutradara dan para kru yang akan bekerja dalam pembuatan MV itu sudah bersiap. Juga beberapa penata rias yang sedang mempersiapkan semua alat rias untuk sang artis.

Namun sang leader, Leeteuk, merasa ada yang kurang.

"Heechul. Dimana dia?" kali ini Leeteuk mulai panik ketika ia mendapati dongsaengnya yang kurang satu orang.

"Tadi ia ke toilet sebentar, eonni. Tapi sampai sekarang Chullie eonni belum kembali juga" ucap Kibum seakan menjawab kekhawatiran Leeteuk. Bagaimana pun, Kibum juga ikut panik eonni kesayangannya itu belum kembali juga sampai sekarang. Ini sudah berjalan tiga puluh menit. Apa saja yang dilakukan Heechul selama itu di toilet?

"Teukkie eonni, kalau begitu, aku akan mencari Chullie eonni di toilet" ujar Ryeowook segera mengambil langkah menuju toilet wanita yang tidak jauh dari sana. Namun baru tiga langkah Ryeowook melangkah, mata indahnya sudah mendapati sosok Heechul yang sempat membuat kelima yeoja lainnya khawatir.

Namun Heechul tidak seorang diri. Disampingnya terdapat seorang namja tampan yang berjalan mengikuti langkah Heechul.

"Hangeng?" Eunhyuk menyipitkan matanya, mencoba meyakinkan penglihatannya bahwa namja disamping Heechul adalah namja yang dikenalnya.

"Eunhyuk-ah" namja Cina itu menghambur ke arah Eunhyuk dan memeluknya tanpa aba-aba. Tanpa peduli siapa tahu ada pihak yang mengabadikan moment ini untuk dijadikan sebuah gosip. "Kau cantik sekali"

"Ya! Memang sebelumnya aku tidak cantik, eoh?" kesal Eunhyuk memukul pelan dada Hangeng.

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, kau bertambah cantik, Hyukkie" balas Hangeng melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ryeowook-ah, kau imut sekali~" kali ini Hangeng memeluk tubuh Ryeowook yang mungil. Membuat Ryeowook sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas karena pelukan namja yang cukup kekar tersebut.

"Te-terima kasih. Uhh~" Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hangeng.

"Hehe, maaf, Ryeowook-ah" ucap Hangeng menyadari pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Ryeowook membuat yeoja imut itu sesak. Dengan segera Hangeng melepaskan pelukannya. Sementara Leeteuk, Heechul, Sungmin dan Kibum hanya menatap heran. Ternyata Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook telah mengenal namja Cina itu.

"Ya! Hosh… hosh… Di-disini kau rupanya, Tan Hangeng! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!" kali ini Changmin tiba di lokasi syuting dengan nafas terengah-engah seperti habis berlari. "Aku menghubungi nomor ponselmu tapi tidak aktif" lanjut Changmin lagi.

"Ah, maaf, Changmin-ssi, aku juga tadi mencarimu untuk menanyakan dimana tempat syutingnya karena ponselku mati, tapi akhirnya aku bertemu Heechul di depan ruang rias saat aku tengah mencarimu. Jadi, kami bersama kesini" jawab Hangeng santai seakan tidak mempedulikan Changmin yang kelelahan mencarinya.

"Ya sudah" Changmin merengut. "Oya, ladies, perkenalkan, ini Tan Hangeng. Model MV tampan yang aku bilang. Tapi sepertinya ia tak lebih tampan dariku. Hehe~" ucap Changmin narsis. "Memang sepertinya kalian belum terlalu mengenal Hangeng karena ia termasuk aktor dan penyanyi baru di Cina. Jadi namanya belum banyak dikenal diluar Cina, namun ia mengetahui banyak hal tentang kalian"

"Aku dan Ryeowook sudah mengenalnya" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ya, aku tahu. Karena saat kita berlibur ke Cina empat bulan lalu, kalian menghadiri konser pertama Hangeng tanpa setahuku, kan?" tanya Changmin memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. "Dan kalian juga ke back stage untuk berkenalan dengan Hangeng, kan?" lanjutnya.

"E-eh, ketahuan, kan" Ryeowook mulai memasang wajah polos tak berdosanya.

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Sekarang lebih baik dimulai saja syutingnya" ucap Changmin seraya menyeka butiran keringat di dahinya. "Ladies, merapat!" lanjut Changmin. Keenam yeoja itu mengerti dengan ucapan sang manager dan segera merapat pada Changmin.

"Oke. Untuk pengambilan video pertama, kalian hanya menari dengan koreografi yang telah kalian siapkan karena video ini akan dijadikan dua versi. Dan video pertama ini akan dijadikan dance version. Setelah itu, kalian hanya menggerakan bibir kalian atau lipsync di bagian kalian menyanyi dalam lagu Kissing You dan bergaya bebas dengan memegang lollipop ini. Keluarkan ekspresi imut kalian!" ucap Changmin panjang lebar seraya menyodorkan enam lollipop besar berwarna-warni.

"Kyaa~ lollipop" jerit Sungmin memainkan lollipop dengan wajah aegyo-nya.

"Tunggu, lalu bagaimana Hangeng mengambil bagian dalam video ini?" tanya Kibum.

"Oh, iya, aku lupa" Changmin menepuk dahinya. "Di pengambilan video ketiga, kalian dipasangkan berdua. Teukkie dengan Bummie, Chullie dengan Wookie, Minnie dengan Hyukkie. Di scene ini kalian seolah-olah menggoda Hangeng yang berada di tengah-tengah kalian dengan ekspresi manis bukan centil"

"What?!" jerit Heechul tiba-tiba membuat seluruh orang yang berada disana kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu, Chullie?" tanya Changmin.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa" jawab Heechul singkat.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kita mulai. Ayo, Sapphire Girls!" ujar Changmin menyemangati keenam yeoja itu yang mulai bersiap dengan formasi masing-masing.

Changmin pun segera menyambar kursi di dekatnya dan segera menempatkan tubuhnya di kursi kayu tersebut. Peluh yang tadi sempat meluncur dari dahinya mulai berhenti karena suhu dari pendingin ruangan tersebut.

"Oke. Semua sudah siap. Lampu… kamera… ACTION!" ujar sang sutradara dengan pengeras suara yang dipegangnya.

Detik berikutnya mulai terdengar sebuah lagu menggema di ruangan tersebut. Enam yeoja yang menjadi objek dalam pembuatan MV itu mulai menggerakan tubuh mereka sesuai dengan koreografi yang diberikan koreografer mereka, Shindong.

_Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo  
Kissing you baby  
Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo  
Loving you baby  
_

_Jangnanseureon neoye kiseuye gibuni joa~  
_

_Gwiyeobge saechimhan pyojeong jieodo~  
_

_Eoneu saenga naneun sungnyeocheoreom nae I sureun~  
_

_Sageunsageun geudae ireum bureujyo~_

Empat puluh detik tidak ada kesalahan. Changmin mengangguk kagum.

_Geudaewa bareul matchumyeo geotgo neoye du soneul jabgo~  
_

_Ni eokkaeye gidaeyeo malhago shipeo~  
_

_"Gomawo saranghae haengbongman julgeyo"~  
_

_Kissing you oh my love~_

_Naeireun ttaseuhan haessal soge neoneun nae yeope nuwo~  
_

_Saranghae norael bulleojumyeo useojwo~  
_

_Dalkomhan "saranghae" gibun joeun hanmadi~  
_

Sungmin dan Leeteuk menggerakkan tangannya imut saat bagian mereka menyanyi di reff dan mendapat bagian menari di depan.

_Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo  
Kissing you baby  
Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo  
Loving you baby_

_Nuneul gamgo neoye ipsure kiseureul hamyeon~_

_Nae boreun pingkeubit mori deureodo~  
_

_Nae maeumeun imi neomeogago nae gaseumen~  
_

_Dugeundugeun shimjangsori deullijyo~_

Hampir dua menit dan tidak ada kesalahan yang berarti. Changmin tersenyum ke arah yeoja-yeoja itu. Ekspresi imut yang mereka keluarkan terlihat natural. Bahkan Kibum yang tak biasa bersikap aegyo itu terlihat sangat manis saat bagian ia menyanyi.

_Geudaewa bareul matchumyeo geotgo neoye du soneul jabgo~  
_

_Ni eokkaeye gidaeyeo malhago shipeo~  
_

_"Gomawo saranghae haengbongman julgeyo"~  
_

_Kissing you oh my love~  
_

_Naeireun ttaseuhan haessal soge neoneun nae yeope nuwo~  
_

_Sarange norael bulleojumyeo useojwo~  
_

_Dalkomhan "saranghae" gibun joeun hanmadi~  
_

_Saranghae saranghae neomaneul saranghae haneulmankeum~  
_

_Eonjena haengbokhage hwanhan useum julge~  
_

_Neomane sojunghan yeoja chingu yaksokhae~_

_Neoneun nae yeope itgo naye du nune itgo~  
_

_Neoye pumanen hangsang naega isseulge~_

_Naega isseulgeee~_

Hangeng yang duduk di samping Changmin ikut tersenyum kagum. Bahkan sedari tadi matanya tak beralih dari gerakan enerjik namun manis dari keenam yeoja itu. Ditambah suara tinggi Ryeowook yang membuat siapa pun disana merinding karena kagum.

_Geudaewa bareul matchumyeo geotgo neoye du soneul jabgo~_

_Ni eokkaeye gidaeyeo malhago shipeo~_

_"Gomawo saranghae haengbongman julgeyo"~  
_

_Kissing you oh my love~  
_

_Naeireun ttaseuhan haessal soge neoneun nae yeope nuwo~  
_

_Sarange norael bulleojumyeo useojwo~  
_

_Dalkomhan saranghae gibun joeun hanmadi~  
_

_Dalkomhan saranghae gibun joeun~  
_

_Saranghae hanmadi~_

"CUT! Ya, selesai. Kerja bagus, nona-nona! Kalian hanya membutuhkan satu kali pengambilan video untuk dance version. Sempurna" ujar sutradara seraya bertepuk tangan. Para kru dan seluruh orang disana pun ikut bertepuk tangan, termasuk Changmin dan Hangeng. "Istirahat sepuluh menit!" ujar sutradara itu lagi.

"Haaahh~ akhirnya~" Sungmin berucap lega. Para penata rias berlari kecil ke arah enam yeoja itu untuk menghapus titik-titik keringat yang bermunculan pada dahi dan leher mereka. Ternyata gerakan enerjik yang mereka lakukan seakan membuat pendingin ruangan disana tak bekerja.

"Sunny, cepat tambahkan bedak di wajahku!" perintah Heechul sedikit berteriak. Dan Sunny pun dengan segera berlari ke arah Heechul dan kembali merias yeoja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

Suasana di ruangan itu pun perlahan sepi karena para kru yang berjalan keluar ruangan untuk mengisi waktu istirahat mereka dan hanya beberapa orang yang masih di dalam ruangan tersebut tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali dengan keenam yeoja itu yang masih sibuk dengan penata riasnya, Changmin selaku sang manager dan Hangeng yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Terima kasih, Sunny-ah" ucap Heechul setelah Sunny selesai meriasnya. Matanya menatap sosok namja yang tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Entah kenapa perasaan bersalah sedikit menghinggapi hati Heechul yang telah membentak Hangeng di depan ruang rias beberapa jam lalu. Meskipun Hangeng telah berulang kali meminta maaf padanya bahkan saat mereka berjalan bersama menuju ruang syuting, Hangeng tak berhenti mengucapkan kata 'maaf', namun Heechul hanya diam tak membalas.

"Hmm… Hangeng-ssi" panggil Heechul pelan. Entah sejak kapan Heechul sudah berdiri di depan Hangeng yang masih tak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ada apa, cantik?" Hangeng mulai lagi.

"Aku minta maaf telah membentakmu tadi" jawab Heechul singkat.

"Tidak masalah, cantik. Aku juga minta maaf"

"Aku memaafkanmu"

Tanpa persetujuan dari Heechul, Hangeng meraih tangan halus Heechul dan mengecupnya singkat. Heechul hanya diam namun sedetik kemudian ia tersipu, wajahnya yang putih kini terlihat semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Ia tak peduli jika ada paparazzi yang melihat dan mengabadikan momentnya ini. Entahlah, rasanya ia ingin sedikit egois.

"Hangeng! Chullie-ah!" teriak Changmin membuyarkan kejadian romantis yang tengah terjadi pada kedua manusia tersebut.

**oOoOoOo**

**TBC**

**oOoOoOo**

**Kissing You © Girls' Generation**

Author's note:

Kalimat pertama yang mau saya ucapkan adalah saya benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya meng-update chapter ini. Sebenernya chapter ini udah rampung empat hari lalu, tapi karena pulsa modem saya yang habis ditambah UAS yang dimulai dari hari kamis lalu bikin saya terhambat untuk mem-publish chapter ini.

Saya membaca review yang saya terima dari Sapphire chapter 1. Kayaknya chapter 1 jadi ajang tebak-tebakan ya. Hehe. Untuk yang penasaran siapa namja itu di chapter ini udah terjawab kan? Dan saya lihat sebagian besar menjawab Siwon. Hehe. Tapi ternyata ada satu dua jawaban yang benar, Hangeng. Selamat untuk yang menjawab benar. *applause*

Oya, saya minta saran kepada para readers sekalian, lagu apa yang readers inginkan sebagai lagu yang akan dinyanyikan Sapphire Girls berikutnya. Boleh lagu yang akan dinyanyikan untuk mereka berenam atau cuma solo, duet, trio, terserah. Atau mau lagu duet dengan couple mereka juga boleh, tapi official couple ya. Hehe. Copyright tetap akan saya cantumkan kok.

Okay, last but not least, maaf saya nggak bisa membalas review satu persatu. Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian. *muach*

Mind to review?


	4. Complete MV & New Schedule

"Aku minta maaf telah membentakmu tadi" jawab Heechul singkat.

"Tidak masalah, cantik. Aku juga minta maaf"

"Aku memaafkanmu"

Tanpa persetujuan dari Heechul, Hangeng meraih tangan halus Heechul dan mengecupnya singkat. Heechul hanya diam namun sedetik kemudian ia tersipu, wajahnya yang putih kini terlihat semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Ia tak peduli jika ada paparazzi yang melihat dan mengabadikan momentnya ini. Entahlah, rasanya ia ingin sedikit egois.

"Hangeng! Chullie-ah!" teriak Changmin membuyarkan kejadian romantis yang tengah terjadi pada kedua manusia tersebut.

**oOoOoOo**

Disclaimer: This story is mine!

Kissing You © Girls' Generation, In My Dream © Super Junior

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC maybe

Super Junior official couple

**oOoOoOo**

**Complete MV & New Schedule**

**oOoOoOo**

Sontak Heechul dan Hangeng yang tengah asyik menyelami dunia mereka telonjak kaget mendengar suara Changmin yang meneriaki mereka. Refleks, Heechul melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Hangeng. Terlihat sedikit kekecewaan dari raut wajah Hangeng saat Heechul menepis tangannya sedikit kasar.

Dengan langkah cepat Changmin melangkah ke arah mereka. Raut wajah Changmin terlihat merengut marah. Heechul tahu artinya ini.

"Chullie-ah, kau tidak takut jika ada paparazzi yang melihat kalian sedang bermesraan begini? Jika nanti ada gosip tentang dirimu dan Hangeng bermesraan di lokasi syuting MV kalian yang beredar di media, urusannya akan rumit" kata Changmin dengan nada sepelan mungkin namun terdengar kesal.

"Maaf, Changmin-ah, dia mencium tanganku karena sebagai permintaan maaf dan terima kasih, tidak lebih" bela Heechul.

"Maaf dan terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Changmin bingung.

Heechul memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ceritanya panjang, Changmin-ah" jawab Heechul singkat. "Ya sudah, lebih baik kita mulai lagi untuk scene kedua" ucap Heechul mendorong tubuh jangkung Changmin menjauh dari Hangeng.

"Oh, iya, waktu istirahat sedikit lagi selesai. Lanjutkan pengambilan scene kedua untuk mempersingkat waktu!" perintah Changmin pada sang sutradara. Sutradara itu pun hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Changmin yang memang suka sekali memerintah.

Sepuluh menit pun berlalu tanpa terasa. Para kru telah kembali menjalankan tugas mereka masing-masing. Keenam anggota Sapphire Girls yang sudah kembali mendapat riasan telah bersiap di depan kamera untuk pengambilan scene kedua dimana mereka harus bergaya bebas sendiri dan bersama-sama.

"Oke. One… two… three… action!"

Lagu Kissing You pun kembali terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Keenam yeoja yang menjadi objek dalam pembuatan MV tersebut kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya namun kali ini bebas dan tetap mengikuti nada serta lirik lagu yang terdengar. Kamera yang menyoroti mereka bergerak maju dan memutari mereka untuk mengambil sisi terbaik.

Empat menit lebih dan lagi-lagi tidak ada kesalahan yang berarti saat pengambilan scene. Sutradara dan semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut kembali dibuat kagum oleh keenam yeoja cantik itu.

"Cut!" teriak sutradara saat lagu selesai.

"Kalian hebat, ladies!" ujar Changmin senang saat mendekati enam yeoja itu.

Sementara Hangeng tetap di tempatnya sedari tadi tanpa berniat beranjak dari sana. Ia tahu setelah ini akan muncul gilirannya menjadi bagian dalam MV ini. Hangeng sudah mendapat arahan dari sutradara dan Changmin sebelumnya untuk mengetahui apa saja yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hangeng, cepat kau bersiap! Pengambilan scene ketiga akan dimulai" ujar Changmin dari kejauhan.

"Oh, oke" balas Hangeng yang segera berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju tempat pengambilan video.

Setelah mendapat arahan, Leeteuk dan Kibum kembali ke ruang rias untuk berganti pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan untuk pengambilan video ketiga. Kali ini hanya terlihat empat yeoja anggota Sapphire Girls tengah mendapat arahan dari beberapa kru mengenai apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan saat ada Hangeng di antara mereka, ekspresi yang harus mereka keluarkan, dan juga posisi yang pas.

Sedangkan Hangeng hanya terdiam di antara enpat yeoja itu karena sebelumnya ia sudah mendapat arahan juga. Namun sesekali matanya menatap yeoja-yeoja itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. 'Mereka sangat cantik' gumamnya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit sang leader dan maknae Sapphire Girls telah kembali ke lokasi syuting dengan kostum yang sama hanya berbeda warna. Leeteuk dan Kibum mengenakan dress selutut dan berlengan panjang bermotif polkadot pada bagian roknya. Leeteuk mengenakan dress berwarna pink, sedangkan Kibum berwarna merah.

"Oke, pengambilan video ketiga scene pertama dimulai. Teukkie-ah, Bummie-ah, Hangeng, cepat bersiap di posisi masing-masing" ujar Changmin lagi memerintah.

Dengan langkah cepat Leeteuk dan Kibum segera berdiri di posisi mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Hangeng mengikuti mereka berdua di belakangnya.

"Oke. One… two… three… action!"

Lagu kembali terdengar. Dimulai dengan Leeteuk dan Kibum yang duduk di kursi tengah ruangan dan Hangeng tepat di tengah mereka lalu mulai merangkul bahu Leeteuk di sebelah kirinya. Ekspresi kaget sekaligus senang dipancarkan Leeteuk saat Hangeng memainkan poninya. Sementara Kibum mulai mengeluarkan ekspresi cemburu yang imut melihat Hangeng dan Leeteuk yang berduaan tanpa mempedulikan kehadirannya. Namun Hangeng kali ini gantian merangkul Kibum, membuat si maknae itu tersenyum senang dan menyisakan si leader yang balik cemburu.

Changmin yang melihat ketiga artis itu hanya terkekeh pelan namun juga terselip rasa kagum karena ketiganya berhasil memainkan ekspresi mereka sesuai arahannya.

"Cut!"

Ketiga artis itu segera menghentikan aksi mereka dan beranjak dari sana karena arahan sutradara yang menandakan selesai.

"Chullie-ah, Wookie-ah, giliran kalian!" ujar Changmin kepada Heechul dan Ryeowook yang sudah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan kostum yang terlihat serupa dengan dress maid pendek berbeda warna. Heechul mengenakan dress berwarna ungu pastel-putih, sedangkan Ryeowook berwarna biru muda-putih.

Deg~

Tanpa sengaja mata Heechul bertemu dengan mata Hangeng yang tengah menerima riasan tipis di wajahnya. Hangeng tersenyum membalas tatapan Heechul padanya. Sedangkan Heechul hanya diam dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ryeowook yang sedang merapikan rok maidnya.

Heechul dan Ryeowook mengambil posisi mereka di atas properti yang terlihat seperti kuda mainan. Hangeng berdiri di tengah keduanya. Mereka pun memulai aksinya saat sutradara memberikan komando. Dimulai dari Hangeng yang memerhatikan Ryeowook di atas kuda mainan lalu meraih tangan yeoja mungil tersebut namun Heechul mulai beraksi dengan ekspresi kesalnya lalu melempar flat shoesnya ke arah Hangeng.

"Ekspresinya lucu sekali" gumam Changmin menahan tawa saat melihat Heechul.

Kemudian Hangeng mengambil flat shoes itu dan memakaikannya kembali pada Heechul, membuat Heechul tersipu dan Ryeowook mulai turun dari kuda mainan itu dan menarik-narik jas putih Hangeng.

"Cut!"

Heechul dan Ryeowook pun beranjak dari tempat itu, menyisakan Hangeng yang masih menunggu scene terakhir bersama Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

**oOoOoOo**

_Geudaewa bareul matchumyeo geotgo neoye du soneul jabgo~  
_

_Ni eokkaeye gidaeyeo malhago shipeo~_

Eunhyuk yang mengenakan dress pendek berwarna putih mengejar Hangeng yang berlari kecil memutari lollipop besar yang berdiri di tengah mereka. Sementara Sungmin diam dan merengut kesal tanpa meninggalkan kesan imutnya melihat Eunhyuk dan Hangeng._  
_

_"Gomawo saranghae haengbongman julgeyo"~  
_

_Kissing you oh my love~_

Tiba-tiba Hangeng menghampiri Sungmin yang mengenakan dress pendek serba pink dan mengajaknya berlari, membuat Eunhyuk yang gantian merengut kesal.

"Cut! Oke, pengambilan video selesai"

Prook~ prook~ prook~

Terdengar suara riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan tersebut menandakan syuting telah selesai tanpa kesalahan dan bahkan bisa dikatakan nyaris sempurna. Changmin yang paling heboh memberikan applause kepada enam yeoja tersebut.

**oOoOoOo**

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Hangeng-ssi" ucap Changmin pada Hangeng yang bersiap untuk pergi dari gedung YJ pada malam hari setelah syuting MV terbaru Sapphire Girls dan kembali ke negara asalnya untuk menjalani berbagai job yang telah menunggunya disana.

"Sama-sama, Changmin-ssi. Aku senang dapat menjadi bagian dari MV Sapphire Girls ini. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat hasilnya" balas Hangeng tersenyum.

"Jika ada tawaran lagi, kau tidak keberatan, kan?" tanya Changmin.

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti sangat senang menerimanya" jawab Hangeng. "Oh, ya, tolong sampaikan salamku pada keenam yeoja cantik itu, ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemui mereka langsung setelah syuting MV itu karena aku terburu-buru untuk kembali pulang"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyampaikannya"

"Oh, ya, satu lagi" ujar Hangeng merogoh tas punggungnya dan memberikan sesuatu ke tangan Changmin. "Tolong berikan ini pada Heechul sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena ia telah memaafkanku"

Sebuah syal berwarna putih dari Hangeng yang diyakini Changmin berharga mahal. Hangeng pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung YJ, meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terpaku melihat pemberian Hangeng untuk Heechul.

**oOoOoOo**

"… kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku? Padahal aku sangat setia padamu. Komohon jangan menuduhku sebagai pelaku dari semua masalah ini…"

Terdengar suara dari televisi flat yang menampilkan sebuah drama. Di ruang televisi yang merupakan tempat favorit para member Sapphire Girls tersebut kini terdapat dua yeoja yang tengah menatap serius ke layar televisi. Drama yang sudah merupakan acara wajib bagi kedua yeoja itu tengah menampilkan scene dramatis di tengah hujan, membuat kedua yeoja itu tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Teukkie-eonni, kasihan sekali yeoja itu. Hiks~" ujar Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya yang tak berhenti mengalir di kedua pipinya dengan tisu.

"Kumohon jangan putus, jangan putus. Aku ingin drama ini happy ending" timpal Leeteuk yang seakan ucapannya akan didengar para pemain drama itu.

"Ya ampun" Heechul bergumam pelan melihat sekilas eonni dan dongsaengnya yang menangis haru saat menonton drama.

Ckleek~

"Changmin-ah?" ucap Heechul ketika melihat namja jangkung memasuki dorm mereka.

"Chullie-ah, tolong panggil semua anggota yang lain. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian" kata Changmin dengan wajah yang terlihat kelelahan.

Heechul terdiam namun tak segera menjalankan perintah Changmin melainkan matanya tertuju pada sebuah syal putih yang terkalung di leher manager Sapphire Girls itu.

"Hmm… kau baru beli syal?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

Changmin pun menatap syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia baru ingat. "Oh, ya, ini syal untukmu, Chullie-ah" jawab Changmin melepaskan syal itu dari lehernya dan menyerahkannya pada Heechul.

"Hah? Ini darimu?" tanya Heechul menerima syal lembut tersebut.

"Tidak" jawab Changmin. "Itu dari Hangeng untukmu"

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Heechul tersenyum dan segera mengelus syal itu di wajahnya. Sekilas terlihat pipinya yang putih merona merah. Changmin menyadari itu.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali menerima syal dari Hangeng itu" duga Changmin mulai curiga.

Heechul sejenak terkejut mendengar nada suara Changmin yang menaruh curiga padanya. "Ya tentu saja aku senang karena syal ini termasuk mahal, Changmin-ah. Aku pernah melihatnya di pusat perbelanjaan daerah Gangnam" lanjut Heechul seadanya.

"Oh" balas Changmin percaya. "Ya sudah, panggilkan yang lainnya, Chullie-ah" perintah Changmin. Tanpa banyak kata, Heechul pun segera naik ke lantai dua dorm mereka untuk memanggil Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kibum yang sedang tidur. Sedangkan Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk tentu saja sudah di ruang televisi sedari tadi.

"Ada apa memanggil kami?" tanya Sungmin mengusap matanya dan memeluk boneka kelinci pink yang selalu menjadi temannya tidur. Sedangkan Ryeowook dan Kibum hanya menguap tanda mereka masih mengantuk.

"Aku ada schedule baru untuk kalian" jawab Changmin mulai duduk di sofa dalam ruangan tersebut. Diikuti keenam yeoja yang mengelilinginya. "Bulan ini kalian mendapat banyak tawaran dari berbagai pihak setelah comeback kalian nanti"

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk, mereka sudah tahu pasti bulan ini mereka akan kembali disibukkan dengan berbagai aktivitas sebagai penyanyi setelah baru beberapa hari mereka kembali menjejakkan kaki di negeri sendiri.

"Apa saja tawaran itu?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Dengar baik-baik" Changmin mulai memasang wajah serius. "Pertama, comeback kalian dimajukan karena hasil syuting MV kalian tadi pagi hanya tinggal menjalani proses editing dan siap di publikasikan lusa"

"Kemarin diundur, sekarang dimajukan. Kau bagaimana, Changmin-ah?" Tanya Kibum semakin heran dengan managernya.

"Sebuah acara musik sudah menyetujui comeback stage kalian minggu depan. Kuharap kalian bersiap" kata Changmin datar.

Sementara keenam yeoja itu hanya mengangguk paham.

"Setelah comeback stage kalian, ada tawaran di sebuah acara musik outdoor sehari setelah comeback kalian" lanjut Changmin. "Lalu ada tawaran untuk Eunhyuk"

Eunhyuk yang masih mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata akibat menonton drama tadi segera menatap kaget Changmin. "Tawaran apa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"Aku mendapat tawaran dari manager seorang penyanyi yang menginginkanmu berduet dengan artisnya" jawab Changmin.

"Duet apa? Dengan siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi. Maklum saja, ini adalah tawaran pertamanya untuk duet dengan penyanyi lain selama satu tahun ia memulai debutnya bersama Sapphire Girls. Jadi tentu saja yeoja berambut blonde itu belum terlalu mengerti dan banyak bertanya.

"Donghae. Ia memilihmu untuk menjadi teman duetnya dalam single barunya" jawab Changmin.

"Donghae oppa? Wah, kau sangat beruntung, Hyukkie eonni" ucap Kibum senang karena ia mengenal baik si penyanyi bernama Donghae yang disebutkan Changmin. Dan Kibum rasa eonni-nya itu cocok untuk berduet dengan Donghae.

"Oh, Donghae, ya?" sementara Heechul yang juga mengenal penyanyi solo itu hanya bergumam pelan.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau, Hyukkie-ah?" tanya Changmin meyakinkan.

Eunhyuk tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku mau, tapi besok aku ingin tahu lagu dan konsepnya seperti apa" jawab Eunhyuk mantap.

Changmin mengangguk. "Oke, lebih baik sebelumnya aku memberitahu beberapa tawaran untuk kalian" lanjutnya.

"Ya sudah, beri tahu kami" ujar Heechul santai seraya merapikan poni rambutnya dengan cermin kecil yang dipegangnya.

Changmin menghela nafas sejenak. "Ada tawaran untuk Kibum untuk menjadi pemeran utama drama terbaru karya Dong Wook"

Kibum tersentak. Matanya menatap Changmin heran. Baru kali ini ia mendapat tawaran menjadi pemain drama. "Aku seorang penyanyi, bukan aktris, Changmin-ah" ucap Kibum.

"Tapi setidaknya kau pasti pernah dilatih untuk memainkan peran saat kau masih menjadi trainee, bukan? Ayolah, Bummie-ah, mana hasil kerja kerasmu setelah menjadi seorang trainee sebuah management artis terkenal selama tiga tahun?" ujar Changmin. Kibum yang mendengarnya sedikit merasa Changmin sedang menyindirnya. "Dan dari yang kudengar dari Rain pelatih akting YJ, aktingmu cukup bagus"

Kibum tampak berpikir, mencoba menimbang-nimbang apa jawaban yang ia putuskan. "Baiklah, tapi memang drama apa?" tanya Kibum sekaligus menyetujui.

"Drama itu berjudul Marry You. Dan Choi Siwon adalah lawan mainmu"

Heeeekkk~

Heechul tampak memandang Kibum yang terlihat kaget. Bukan hanya Heechul, keempat yeoja lainnya pun ikut memandang Kibum bersamaan setelah mendengar jawab Changmin yang begitu enteng tanpa beban.

"A-a-a…"

"Aku tahu kau sudah menyetujuinya, Bummie-ah. Jadi, besok aku akan menemui Dong Wook untuk mengkonfirmasi bahwa kau setuju untuk menjadi aktrisnya untuk drama barunya itu" timpal Changmin tenang.

"Aku…"

"Sudahlah, Bummie-ah, kalau kau ingin bertanya banyak tentang drama itu, besok aku akan menjelaskannya panjang lebar setelah bertemu Dong Wook, okay?"

"Tapi aku…"

"Aku tahu kau juga menyukai namja tampan nyaris sempurna yang akan menjadi lawan mainmu itu. Jadi tak usah gugup untuk memulai debutmu sebagai aktris"

Kibum mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali bersuara. Sedari tadi apa yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya dijadikan angin lalu bagi Changmin yang selalu memotong perkataannya. Kali ini ia lebih memilih diam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal sofa yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. Heechul yang berada di samping Kibum mengusap punggung Kibum perlahan. "Sabarlah, Bummie-ah" tenangnya. "Mungkin ini adalah langkah awal untukmu mendapatkan Siwon"

"Ah, Chullie eonni, mengapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan Changmin dan mempercayai gosip murahan itu?" Kibum mendengus sebal dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hehehe… aku hanya bercanda"

Changmin kembali membacakan semua kalimat yang sudah tercantum di dalam agendanya, memberitahu keenam yeoja itu untuk bersiap dengan segala kegiatan menyibukkan yang akan kembali mereka jalani di negeri mereka sendiri. Termasuk Eunhyuk dan Kibum yang untuk pertama kalinya mendapatkan tawaran tampil sendiri tanpa ditemani girlband yang telah membesarkan nama mereka sejak satu tahun lalu. Bukan mereka egois ingin mengabaikan girlband mereka untuk tampil solo, tapi ini demi ke-profesionalitas-an yang dijunjung tinggi management mereka.

"Baiklah. Lebih baik kalian sekarang beristirahat cukup untuk mengumpulkan energi kalian setelah syuting MV tadi. Selamat beristirahat, ladies" ucap Changmin yang meninggalkan keenam yeoja itu di ruang televisi.

"Aku ingin kembali tidur saja" ucap Sungmin yang berjalan malas menuju lantai atas, lebih tepatnya kamarnya bersama Ryeowook.

Sedangkan Ryeowook mengikuti Sungmin yang juga berniat untuk kembali tidur. Heechul dan Kibum pun juga berniat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di kamar mereka di lantai atas. Bagaimana dengan Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk?

"Aaaahhh~ kumohon happy ending" isak Leeteuk menghapus air mata di pipinya yang kembali keluar setelah melihat scene menyedihkan di layar televisi itu.

"Hiks… kau kejam!" Eunhyuk ikut menimpali ucapan Leeteuk yang juga ikut menangis.

**oOoOoOo**

Malam telah berganti pagi. Matahari telah siap untuk kembali menjalankan tugasnya menyinari dunia. Begitu juga kota Seoul yang juga dapat merasakan sejuknya matahari pagi dari udara di jam tujuh waktu setempat ini.

Di tengah kota Seoul, berdiri sebuah bangunan cukup tinggi dan megah yang di depannya terdapat banyak kerumunan manusia, sama seperti hari kemarin dimana gedung itu sudah dipadati dengan berbagai manusia sejak pukul lima pagi. Dari manusia yang dipastikan merupakan warga sekitar Seoul dan sekitarnya, hingga manusia dengan ras berambut pirang dan berkulit putih yang dipastikan datang jauh-jauh dari berbagai belahan dunia hanya untuk mengikuti sebuah ajang bergengsi tahunan ini.

"A-annyeong haseyo" sapa ramah seorang gadis manis dengan pipi chubby dan berwajah oriental kepada empat orang yang diketahui sebagai juri terhormat di hadapannya. Dengan langkah yang terlihat agak gugup, gadis yang diketahui masih berumur belasan tahun itu tetap tersenyum manis.

"Annyeong haseyo" empat orang juri yang langsung terpukau dengan pesona gadis manis sekaligus polos tersebut balas menyapa. "Langsung saja, tunjukkan bakatmu" ujar salah satu juri disana.

"Umm… se-sebelumnya, maafkan aku ka-karena bahasa korea-ku yang buruk. A-aku harap kalian maklum" ungkap gadis itu terbata-bata setelah berusaha merangkai kata-kata dalam bahasa korea yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, lalu ia membungkukkan badannya yang mungil, memohon kemakluman empat juri dihadapannya.

"Tidak masalah. Bahasa korea-mu tidak terlalu buruk. Kami masih bisa memahaminya" ucap salah satu juri dengan tubuh yang lumayan tambun. "Memangnya kau berasal dari mana?" tanyanya.

"A-aku dari Kanada, tapi aku be-berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki darah Cina. Jadi maafkan aku jika bahasa korea-ku masih sangat buruk" jawab gadis itu.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Silahkan langsung saja. Tunjukkan bakatmu" ujar juri lainnya.

"Aku akan menyanyikan lagu In My Dream dari duo vokal K&Y ditemani dengan biolaku ini" ucap si gadis manis tersebut seraya mengeluarkan biola dari tas khusus yang dibawanya sejak masuk ruangan audisi tersebut.

"Wah, aku tidak sabar ingin mendengarnya. Silahkan, nak" ujar salah satu juri yang makin terpesona dengan gadis dihadapannya.

_Geunyeoga dolaoneyo mianhadago haneyo~_

_Iksukhaetdeon geuriun geu songilro eorumanjyeoyo~  
_

Gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya yang cukup merdu. Seraya tangan kirinya dan pundaknya menopang sebuah biola.

_Nal boneun ansseuron nungil deutgo sipdeon geu moksori~_

_Dajeonghage ijen ulji malraneyo~_

Kali ini gadis itu mulai memainkan biolanya. Keempat juri dihadapannya tersentak seketika mendengar lantunan halus dari permainan biolanya.

_Neol nae pume aneumyeon sarajyeo beorigo~_

_Nunmuli heulreo begaereul jeoksimyeon~  
_

_Nan geujeya jameseo ggaeeoyo~_

_Achimeun neul ireohge My Love~_

Gadis itu tak berhenti dengan lagu yang ia nyanyikan dan juga permainan biolanya yang membuat juri-juri dihadapannya berdecak kagum. Suara merdu dan lantunan biola halus mengiringinya tanpa cacat, bahkan sangat serasi dengan lagu ballad yang dibawakannya.

_Yeongwonhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo ~_

_Yeojeonhi geunyeoro ggaeeonado~_

_Dasineun ggumguji angireul baraedo~_

_Oneuldo geunyeoro naneun jami deulsuga isseo~_

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya sejenak setelah berhenti menyanyikan lagu yang dibawakannya, namun kedua tangannya masih tetap fokus menggesek biolanya untuk musik penutup. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia menghentikan permainannya dan menunduk hormat sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya.

Prook prook prook

Keempat juri disana bertepuk tangan, kagum dengan bakat gadis manis itu.

"Selamat, kau diterima. Dan besok kau harus kembali kesini untuk menandatangani kontrak sebagai trainee dalam YJ entertainment" ucap seorang namja bertubuh tinggi. "Perkenalkan, namaku Jung Yunho, aku sebagai pemilik YJ entertainment ini sangat bangga dengan bakatmu. Dan tentu saja management kami sangat senang memiliki gadis manis berbakat sepertimu" lanjutnya seraya menyalami gadis itu yang terpaku di tempatnya.

"A-aku diterima?" tanya gadis itu tidak percaya. Rasa bahagia, terharu dan sebagainya tengah dirasakannya sekarang. Apa lagi ditambah sang pemilik management sendiri lah yang memilihnya.

"Ya, kau diterima, nak" jawab Yunho yang juga ikut senang. "Oh, ya, sejak kau masuk ruangan ini kau belum menyebutkan namamu dan kami juga lupa menanyakannya. Hmm… siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho langsung.

"Namaku Liu Xian Hua, namun semua temanku memanggilku Henry, sajangnim" jawab gadis itu tersenyum bahagia.

**oOoOoOo**

**TBC**

**oOoOoOo**

**Kissing You © Girls' Generation, In My Dream © Super Junior**

Kembali update telat. -_-

Maaf beribu maaf karena keterlambatan saya lagi dalam mengupdate ff ini. Sebenarnya saya sudah berencana untuk update hari minggu kemarin, namun karena ada urusan penting dalam OSIS (karena saya anggota OSIS di sekolah saya) dan beberapa faktor lain yang mendadak, jadi saya harus mengundur waktu lagi untuk meng-update ff ini. Maaf sekali lagi. *bow*

Oya, saya sudah membaca review di chapter sebelumnya tentang lagu yang reviewers request. Saya sudah menampung semua saran para reviewers sekalian, jadi tunggu aja ya kapan lagu itu akan saya tampilkan meskipun nggak semuanya bisa saya tampilkan sebagai lagu dalam ff ini. Hehe.

Saya minta maaf tidak bisa membalas review satu-persatu, tapi saya sudah membaca semuanya. Terima kasih banyak untuk para reviewers sekalian, juga para siders juga. Hehe.

Mind to review?


	5. Leisure

**oOoOoOo**

"Selamat pagi, nona-nona. Saatnya bangun!" suara keras Changmin membahana di seluruh dorm Sapphire Girls dengan pengeras suara, membuat keenam yeoja yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya segera terbangun akibat gangguan dari suara Changmin.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi buta begini kau membangunkan kami, Changmin-ah?" tanya Ryeowook mengucek matanya. Diikuti kelima yeoja lainnya yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ayolah jangan bermalas-malasan hanya karena kalian tak ada job hari ini" jawab Changmin. "Ayo kita olahraga. Dan jangan lupa besok MV kalian akan dirilis. Yeaay~"

Keenam yeoja itu hanya mendesah kecil mendengar penuturan Changmin. Harusnya yang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah banyak tidur untuk memulihkan kembali tenaga mereka setelah akhir-akhir ini memaksakan fisik untuk menjalankan berbagai job disana-sini. Sementara Changmin hanya tersenyum tak jelas, Leeteuk dan kawan-kawan kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing.

"Hey, hey… ayo kita olahraga. Hey…" ujar Changmin. Sementara keenam yeoja itu tak mempedulikannya dan tetap berjalan menuju lantai atas untuk kembali mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

**oOoOoOo**

Disclaimer: This story is mine!

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC maybe

Super Junior official couple.

KangTeuk, HanChul, YeWook, HaeHyuk, SiBum, KyuMin

**oOoOoOo**

**Leisure**

**oOoOoOo**

Sebuah pagi kembali datang. Seperti dua hari sebelumnya, gedung YJ entertainment kembali dipadati oleh kerumunan manusia, mengingat ini adalah hari ketiga audisi terbuka YJ entertainment untuk mencari para calon artis baru dan berbakat yang akan bernaung di bawah manajemen itu.

"Liu Xian Hua-ssi?"

"Ya?" jawab seseorang yang merasa namanya dipanggil. Seorang yeoja dengan pipi chubby itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. "Panggil aku Henry saja" pinta yeoja itu lembut.

"Ah, iya. Kau Henry, kan?" tanya si sumber suara meyakinkan yang ternyata adalah seorang namja yang diyakini sebagai salah satu staff YJ entertainment-terlihat dari kemeja yang dikenakannya-

"Iya, aku" jawab Henry.

"Kau dipanggil Yunho sajangnim untuk segera ke ruangannya di lantai atas sekarang" ucap si staff dan meninggalkan Henry sopan.

Henry mengangguk paham. Akhirnya setelah menunggu cukup lama, ia dipanggil juga. Entah kenapa rasanya jantung Henry berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, kegugupan pun juga menyerangnya di setiap langkahnya menuju ruangan sang pemilik management bergengsi itu. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia sudah tiba di ruangan itu. Berbagai pertanyaan akan menyerangnya bertubi-tubi dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu lah yang akan menentukan nasibnya selanjutnya. Interview, itu lah yang biasa disebut orang-orang.

"Ya Tuhan, semoga aku berhasil menjalani semua ini" gumam Henry berdoa dan mengharapkan apa yang terbaik dari semua yang akan ia lalui.

**oOoOoOo**

"Wookie-ah, aku tambah panekuknya!" ujar Heechul setengah berteriak kepada Ryeowook yang tengah sibuk di dapur. Sementara keempat yeoja lainnya yang juga ikut sarapan bersama menggeleng heran melihat Heechul.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku, huh?" tanya Heechul bingung dengan tatapan eonni dan dongsaengdeul-nya.

"Kau sudah makan empat piring panekuk, dan sekarang kau minta tambah untuk panekuk yang kelima. Kuat sekali perutmu, Chullie eonni" ujar Sungmin menatap horror piring-piring kosong di samping Heechul.

"Ya! Memangnya kenapa? Wookie saja yang membuatnya tidak protes. Kenapa kalian protes, eoh?" ucap Heechul ketus dan meminum teh hijaunya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Keempat yeoja itu lebih memilih diam setelah mendengar penuturan Heechul yang memang tak bisa diganggu gugat saat makan. Terkadang semua member Sapphire Girls-kecuali Heechul tentunya-dibuat bingung oleh porsi makan yeoja itu yang terbilang brutal dan tak cukup hanya mencicipi sekali. Namun yang paling membingungkan lagi adalah Heechul mampu menjaga berat badannya meskipun porsi makannya tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dari member Sapphire Girls lainnya. Bahkan bentuk tubuhnya pun tetap seksi dan terjaga. Tak seperti Sungmin yang sangat hati-hati dalam memilih dan menentukan porsi makanan. Karena sedikit saja ia makan lebih banyak dari porsi biasanya, membuat berat badan Sungmin naik dan itu membuatnya mati-matian untuk diet.

"Ini panekuk yang kau mau, Chulie eonni" ucap Ryeowook menaruh sepiring panekuk di hadapan Heechul. Butir-butir keringat mulai terlihat dari dahi yeoja mungil itu. "Piringnya aku cuci, ya" ucapnya lagi seraya mengambil piring-piring kosong dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Biar aku bantu, Wookie eonni" Kibum pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Ryeowook di dapur, berniat membantunya mencuci piring.

Lalu tersisa empat orang yeoja di ruang makan yang hanya duduk diam. Kecuali Heechul yang tak henti-hentinya makan. Eunhyuk yang melihat Heechul tengah sibuk dengan makanannya hanya menatap yeoja itu heran.

"Mengapa kau melihatku?" tanya Heechul pada Eunhyuk yang langsung terkesiap.

"Eumm… tidak apa-apa, eonni" jawab Eunhyuk tersenyum garing.

"Kau mau, heum?" tawar Heechul menyodorkan panekuk yang masih tersisa setengah di atas piring. "Kau harus makan banyak agar tidak kurus seperti ini" sindir Heechul.

"Ya, aku mau" jawab Eunhyuk menerima makanan yang ditawarkan Heechul dan memakannya. Bila dingat-ingat, eonni-nya itu baik juga.

Leeteuk dan Sungmin yang melihat moment Heechul dan Eunhyuk tersenyum bahagia. Jarang sekali mereka berdua terlihat dekat. Sejak mereka masih menjadi trainee, kedua yeoja itu jarang sekali mengobrol bersama maupun hanya sekedar bertegur sapa. Entah apa yang Heechul dan Eunhyuk pikirkan jika keduanya saling bertemu. Apa mungkin ada masalah pribadi antara mereka yang tidak diketahui member Sapphire Girls lainnya? Tapi tidak mungkin sampai seperti itu juga, kan?

"Aku mau ke salon. Siapa yang mau ikut?" tanya Heechul dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku ikut!" ujar Kibum berteriak dari dapur.

Heeekk~

"Tumben sekali kau mau ke salon, Bummie-ah?" tanya Leeteuk heran. Tumben dongsaeng-nya itu mau ke salon. Biasanya kan Kibum paling tidak mau jika diajak ke salon, apa lagi bersama Heechul yang tahu sendiri bisa betah seharian di sana untuk menjalankan berbagai perawatan tubuh. Karena Kibum lebih memilih melakukan perawatan tubuhnya sendiri di dorm. Kecuali jika ia hanya ingin memotong rambutnya yang sudah terlalu panjang atau mengganti gaya rambutnya.

"Aku ingin mencoba perawatan yang sering Chullie eonni lakukan" jawab Kibum. Membuat kelima yeoja lainnya tersentak.

"Hmm… benarkah? Ya sudah, aku tunggu, Bummie-ah. Setengah jam lagi kita berangkat" balas Heechul yang sebenarnya juga tak percaya dongsaeng kesayangannya itu mau melakukan berbagai perawatan yang ia lakukan.

"Aku juga ikut, eonni" ujar Ryewook ketika melangkah keluar dari dapur.

"Aku ikut!" timpal Sungmin.

"Kalian tidak ikut?" tanya Heechul pada Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk.

"Tidak usah. Kami akan menjaga dorm" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Dan tentunya kami tidak mau ketinggalan episode drama kali ini. Hehehe…" lanjut Leeteuk terkekeh.

Heechul memutar bola matanya mendengar penuturan sang leader dan sang lead dancer yang gila drama itu.

"Oh, ya, Chullie-ah, tapi nanti saat kau pulang kau harus membawakan kami camilan, ya" pinta Leeteuk.

"Ya, ya, ya" jawab Heechul yang segera meninggalkan ruang makan.

**oOoOoOo**

Passion Salon & Body Treatment. Sebuah salon artis ternama di kota Seoul yang menawarkan berbagai perawatan rambut serta tubuh. Banyak artis-artis terkenal baik itu yeoja maupun namja mengunjungi salon ini untuk sekedar mengubah gaya rambut, manicure, sampai melakukan banyak perawatan tubuh. Bahkan banyak pula artis yang menjadi pelanggan tetap salon ini karena kualitasnya yang sudah tidak diragukan, termasuk Heechul, Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sudah lama menjadi pelanggan tetap salon itu. Dan jika berkunjung ke salon itu pun para artis tak perlu kesulitan untuk menutupi identitas diri untuk menghindari serangan fans karena memang salon ini dibuat khusus untuk para artis yang otomatis pengunjungnya pun artis pula.

"Selamat pagi, Heechul-ssi, Sungmin-ssi, Ryeowook-ssi dan… Kibum-ssi" sapa ramah seorang yeoja pekerja salon bername-tag Jia itu. Pandangannya sedikit heran melihat satu orang member Sapphire Girls lainnya yang tumben sekali datang ke salon ini. Memang Jia baru pertama kali melihat Kibum secara langsung, namun bukan berarti ia tak mengenalnya, kan? Siapa yang tak kenal dengan para member Sapphire Girls termasuk Kibum si magnae yang juga icon girlband ternama ini?

"Pagi. Seperti biasa, aku ingin paket 4 gold body treatment" ucap Heechul langsung dan tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku dan Wookie mau paket 3 gold body treatment ditambah body massage juga, ya" ucap Sungmin yang diikuti anggukan dari Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau, Kibum-ssi?" tanya Jia pada Kibum yang masih terlihat bingung dengan pilihan paket yang diucapkan Heechul, Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Matanya masih sibuk menelusuri sebuah buku paket body treatment yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Ah, aku pilih paket 2 silver saja yang tidak terlalu banyak perawatannya seperti paket 4 gold" ucap Kibum memutuskan pilihannya sendiri, tidak seperti rencana sebelumnya yang menyatakan ia akan mencoba perawatan seperti Heechul karena banyaknya perawatan yang Heechul . Sebenarnya ia tak begitu mengerti berbagai perawatan yang ditawarkan salon itu, karena jujur saja seumur hidup Kibum belum pernah ke salon untuk menjalankan perawatan tubuh, hanya sekedar memotong dan mengubah gaya rambutnya saja. Namun bukan berarti Kibum tidak peduli dengan semua itu, karena seperti yang telah dijelaskan di atas ia lebih memilih melakukan perawatan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Kibum-ssi" balas Jia mengerti. "Oh, ya, Sohee akan mengantarmu, Heechul-ssi. Sungmin-ssi dan Ryeowook-ssi akan diantar Soyu ke ruang body massage. Dan Kibum-ssi ikuti Dasom" ucap Jia dan sedetik kemudian muncul ketiga yeoja pekerja salon itu yang mengantar Heechul, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Kibum ke ruang perawatan yang berbeda.

**oOoOoOo**

"Halo, nona-nona!" ujar Changmin berteriak ketika memasuki dorm Sapphire Girls. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang televisi yang biasanya pada jam segini yeoja-yeoja cantik itu tengah berkumpul disana. "Loh, Teukkie-ah, Hyukkie-ah, kemana yang lainnya?" tanya Changmin heran ketika mendapati Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang hanya berdua di ruang televisi.

"Mereka sedang ke salon, Changmin-ah" jawab Leeteuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Oh" balas Changmin singkat. "Oh, ya, Hyukkie-ah, aku akan memberitahumu tentang duetmu itu" lanjutnya pada Eunhyuk yang juga sedang asyik menonton televisi.

"Beri tahu aku" jawab Eunhyuk yang juga tak menoleh pada Changmin.

"Manager Donghae ingin bertemu denganmu lusa untuk membicarakan semuanya termasuk lagu yang akan kau bawakan dengan Donghae" jawab Changmin singkat.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memberitahuku semuanya?" tanya Eunhyuk tak puas dengan jawaban Changmin.

"Manager Donghae tidak mau memberitahuku semuanya. Ia ingin bertemu langsung denganmu. Dan ia hanya memberitahuku jika kau harus banyak menari dengan koreografi yang terkesan seksi"

"Mwo?" Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya, kaget dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan Changmin hingga Leeteuk pun yang mendengarnya juga ikut kaget. "Memangnya seperti apa konsep MV dari lagu itu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang mulai penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak begitu tahu. Manager Donghae hanya memberitahuku itu saja" jawab Changmin seadanya, membuat Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk.

Detik berikutnya ruangan itu pun sunyi tanpa suara kecuali suara dari televisi yang membahana di seluruh ruangan. Tak ada yang berniat untuk mulai membuka pembicaraan karena ketiganya tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang sibuk menonton drama dan Changmin yang sibuk mencatat sesuatu di agendanya. Dan hingga menit berikutnya tetap tak ada suara dari ketiganya.

**oOoOoOo**

Sungmin dan Ryeowook melangkah keluar dari ruang perawatan dan menuju kasir. Dilihatnya Kibum yang sudah duduk manis di hadapan mereka, mengingat Kibum yang hanya memilih beberapa perawatan tubuh hingga tentu saja ia lebih dulu selesai.

"Chullie eonni belum selesai?" tanya Kibum pada kedua eonni-nya yang ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja. Malah bisa sampai siang ia disini" jawab Ryeowook. Tangannya sibuk memainkan ponsel kesayangannya.

"Lalu kita akan menunggunya sampai siang disini?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku sih tidak mau. Biasanya kami akan pulang ke dorm lebih dulu" jawab Sungmin yang diikuti anggukan Ryeowook. "Eh, Wookie, lihat disana" ujar Sungmin saat matanya menangkap seorang namja cukup tinggi, berambut kecoklatan dan hanya mengenakan pakaian yang dibilang santai untuk seorang artis. Dan sepertinya wajah namja itu terlihat familiar bagi Sungmin.

"Sungmin noona?" Sungmin terkejut saat namja itu memanggil namanya. Sungguh, Sungmin baru menyadari siapa namja itu sekarang. Seorang namja yang dilihatnya di televisi saat menonton acara musik bersama Ryeowook kemarin. Iya, ia ingat sekarang. Namja yang baru saja melakukan debut stage-nya sebagai duo vokal, dan yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah salah satunya. Ingin sekali Sungmin balas menyapa namja itu, tapi siapa namanya?

Namja itu menghampiri Sungmin yang semakin bingung melihatnya. "Sungmin noona, perkenalkan namaku Kyuhyun. Aku adalah fans beratmu" ucap namja yang telah diketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu. Sungmin yang mendengarnya tersipu, ternyata penyanyi baru ini adalah fans-nya.

"E-eh, terima kasih. Kau penyanyi pendatang baru yang debut kemarin, kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Iya. Aku senang sekali dapat bertemu denganmu, noona. Aku adalah fans beratmu sejak Sapphire Girls debut dan sebelum aku menjalani debutku" balas Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat bahagia bertemu dengan idolanya tanpa ia duga sebelumnya. "Oh, ya, Ryeowook noona dan Kibum noona rupanya disini juga" lanjut Kyuhyun menyapa Ryeowook dan Kibum yang hanya balas tersenyum. Sedangkan pikiran kedua maknae itu sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan 'noona' yang mereka dengar dari Kyuhyun. Jarang sekali artis namja memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'noona' karena memang usia mereka yang masih tergolong cukup muda untuk menjadi penyanyi dalam girlband, sembilan belas tahun. Lalu, berapa usia Kyuhyun sekarang yang tentu saja lebih muda dari mereka berdua?

"Ah, maaf aku tak bisa lama-lama. Senang bertemu dengan kalian" ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung pergi meninggalkan ketiga yeoja itu yang terheran-heran. 'Cepat datang cepat pergi' gumam ketiga yeoja itu.

**oOoOoOo**

"Selamat, Henry-ssi, kau telah menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan baik. Dan mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi trainee YJ entertainment" ujar seorang namja tinggi berkarisma memberikan selamat kepada yeoja cantik di hadapannya. Lalu diserahkannya sebuah map berisi secarik kertas kepada si yeoja bernama Henry itu. "Silahkan kau tanda tangan disini" lanjut namja bername-tag Yunho itu seraya menunjukkan bagian kosong kertas yang khusus dibubuhkan oleh tanda tangan.

"Terima kasih, sajangnim. Aku tidak percaya semua ini" ujar Henry. Matanya terlihat berair menahan tangis. Jika saja di hadapannya kini bukanlah sang pemilik management, pasti ia akan menangis bahagia atas perjuangannya yang tidak sia-sia selama ini. Dengan tangan bergetar, Henry menandatangani kertas itu.

"Sekali lagi ku ucapkan selamat padamu. Dan mulai besok kau harus kesini untuk memulai hari pertama masa trainee-mu" lanjut Yunho yang dibalas anggukan Henry. Lalu yeoja manis itu melangkah pergi setelah berpamitan dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

**oOoOoOo**

"Ah, aku mau pulang saja. Chullie eonni pasti akan sangat lama" keluh Kibum bosan setelah setengah jam ia menunggu dan hanya duduk diam di tempatnya. Sudah cukup banyak pengunjung disana-yang juga merupakan artis tentunya-menyapanya ramah dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum oleh Kibum. Tentu saja artis yang menyapanya telah ia kenal sebelumnya, mengingat pernah adanya hubungan kerja atau hanya sebuah pertemuan di belakang panggung.

"Ya sudah. Kau naik taksi?" tanya Sungmin karena saat berangkat tadi mereka berempat diantar oleh supir pribadi mereka, Kangta, dengan mobil yang berbeda agar tidak diketahui fans luar-tentu saja- Dan Kangta akan menjemput mereka lima belas menit lagi.

"Tentu saja, eonni" jawab Kibum singkat. "Kalian tidak pulang?" tanyanya.

"Ah, aku dan Sungmin eonni akan pulang jika Kangta sudah datang menjemput" jawab Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangan kagumnya dari kuku-kuku jari tangannya yang baru saja mendapatkan perawatan manicure.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan, ya, eonnideul"pamit Kibum dan segera melangkah keluar salon itu setelah merapatkan mantel tebalnya dan memakai kaca mata hitamnya. Sementara rambut hitam panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai.

Baru tiga langkah Kibum keluar dari pintu salon, matanya menangkap sebuah café saat pandangannya menoleh ke arah kiri. Tiba-tiba datang rasa haus menyerang kerongkongannya ketika melihat beberapa orang yang tengah menghirup sebuah minuman dari cangkir di depan café itu.

"Mungkin satu cangkir vanilla latte tidak akan membuatku ketinggalan taksi" gumam Kibum yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi café itu sebentar. Hanya butuh beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, Kibum sudah sampai di depan café itu dan segera masuk untuk memesan salah satu minuman kesukaannya.

"Kim Kibum?"

Kibum tersentak. Apa penyamarannya kali ini tidak berhasil untuk menghindar dari kejaran fans? Kibum hanya diam tak menatap ke berbagai arah, mencoba pura-pura tak mendengar suara yang telah memanggil namanya. Pandangannya hanya terpusat pada minuman yang telah tersaji dalam cup dihadapannya. Dengan langkah cepat, Kibum berjalan keluar café dengan kepala menunduk.

Sreet~

Kali ini lengan Kibum terasa ditarik oleh sesuatu-ah tidak, lebih tepatnya seseorang. Matanya menatap si pemilik tangan yang telah berani menarik lengannya dengan cukup kasar. Namja itu mengenakan kaca mata hitam sepertinya, namun Kibum masih dapat mengenali namja itu dari hidung mancungnya dan bibirnya yang tipis.

"Siwon oppa?"

**oOoOoOo**

Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk masih tak ingin beranjak dari posisi mereka. Dua pasang mata yeoja itu pun tak teralihkan dari layar televisi di hadapan mereka. Scene dramatis dari episode drama kali ini membuat mereka hanya menatap sedih dan kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Sementara di pojok ruangan itu sudah terdapat banyak tumpukan tisu yang diyakini basah karena air mata.

"Aku tidak tahan. Aku tidak tahaaan~" ujar Eunhyuk berteriak dengan pipi yang banjir oleh air mata. Tangannya sedari tadi meremas-remas ujung dress sederhana namun mahal yang dikenakannya hingga kusut tak beraturan.

"Jangan mati. Jangan matiii~" Leeteuk ikut berteriak dan meremas tisu yang digenggamnya hingga sobek.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini" ucap Changmin pelan ketika melewati Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk. Dengan santai, Changmin duduk di atas sofa ruangan tersebut seraya membuka bungkus keripik kentang. "Kalian mau?" tawar Changmin menyodorkan makanan ringan itu ke hadapan Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk.

Tanpa menjawab dan menoleh, Leeteuk merogoh isi bungkus makanan ringan itu hingga setengah genggaman tangannya dan memakannya rakus dalam satu kunyahan sekaligus. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng dan tak berniat mencicipinya sedikit pun.

"E-eh?" Changmin menatap sedih keripik kentangnya yang hanya tersisa sedikit setelah isinya sebagian besar diambil Leeteuk.

"Kami pulang" suara Sungmin dan Ryeowook memecah suasana di dalam ruang televisi yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Keduanya segera melangkah menuju ruangan itu yang diyakini terdapat member Sapphire Girls lainnya disana. Pandangan mereka tak heran lagi jika melihat pemandangan Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang sedang menonton drama. Ini sudah biasa terjadi.

"Loh, mana Chullie dan Bummie? Bukankan tadi kalian juga bersama mereka?" tanya Changmin heran ketika melihat hanya dua yeoja yang tiba di dorm.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan seberapa lama Chullie eonni jika sudah pergi ke salon? Makanya kami lebih memilih pulang lebih dulu dengan menghubungi Kangta" jawab Sungmin yang ikut duduk di samping Changmin.

"Kalau Bummie?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook baru teringat. "Loh, memangnya Bummie belum tiba disini?" tanya Ryeowook yang ikut heran.

"Belum. Kemana dia?"

"Padahal tadi ia pamit untuk pulang lebih dulu lima belas menit lebih cepat dari kami. Namun kenapa Bummie belum tiba juga disini?" Sungmin mulai khawatir dengan dongsaengnya itu. Pikiran negatif mulai menyerangnya. Ryeowook dan Changmin pun juga mulai khawatir dan memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Ah, mungkin Bummie mampir sebentar ke suatu tempat dan masih dalam perjalanan" kira Ryeowook menyingkirkan pikiran negatif di otaknya.

"Ya, mungkin saja" timpal Sungmin dan Chagmin bersamaan. Mereka pun terdiam dan menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

**oOoOoOo**

"Hahaha… kau lucu sekali, Siwon oppa" ucap Kibum tertawa setelah mendengar celotehan namja tampan di hadapannya. Sedangkan namja itu ikut tertawa melihat Kibum yang terhibur mendengar candaannya. Posisi mereka saat ini masih di dalam café yang tadi Kibum kunjungi, namun tidak begitu terlihat dari luar. Sejak lebih dari setengah jam lalu Siwon sedikit memaksanya untuk berbincang sebentar di tempat yang memang sudah namja itu tempati sebelumnya. Mau tak mau Kibum menuruti permintaan Siwon meskipun ada rasa canggungnya pada namja yang pernah menjadi model iklan bersamanya itu. Namun perlahan rasa canggungnya itu menghilang setelah membahas banyak hal dengan Siwon.

"Sudahlah, Kibum-ah, sedari tadi kau tidak berhenti tertawa. Nanti otak tertawamu rusak, loh" canda namja yang teridentifikasi bernama Siwon itu mengikuti ucapan karakter kartun yang pernah ditontonnya.

"Otak tertawa itu tidak ada, oppa" balas Kibum yang masih terkekeh geli.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Kibum-ah" Siwon tersenyum dan menatap Kibum sejenak. "Kau sudah tahu kan kita akan bermain dalam sebuah drama?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba yang membuat tawa Kibum berhenti perlahan.

"Aku sudah tahu" jawab Kibum singkat. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia kembali canggung seperti sebelumnya. Beberapa menit lalu, Siwon sudah berhasil menghilangkan kecanggungan Kibum dengan candaannya dan obrolan panjang yang mereka lakukan. Bahkan tanpa ragu keduanya melepaskan kaca mata hitam yang selalu menjadi alat penyamaran mereka dari kejaran fans. Namun kali ini Siwon malah kembali membuat Kibum canggung.

"Hmm… apa kau sudah tahu drama apa yang akan kau-ehm kita perankan?" tanya Siwon pelan.

"Belum" jawab Kibum yang lagi-lagi singkat. Kepalanya menunduk tak menatap Siwon. "Aku hanya tahu judulnya adalah Marry You" lanjutnya.

Siwon berdehem pelan. "Ya, itu drama terbaru garapan Dong Wook hyung. Kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau perankan dan skenarionya?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Belum. Changmin baru memberitahuku judulnya saja" jawab Kibum.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak tahu aku akan memberitahumu agar kau lebih bersiap menjalani debutmu sebagai aktris" ucap Siwon tenang. "Kita akan menjadi peran utama dalam drama itu. Dan kita berperan sebagai sepasang suami istri yang menikah pada usia muda"

"Eummpphh~ uhuk… uhuk~" Kibum yang terkejut dengan ucapan Siwon langsung tersedak dengan vanilla latte yang baru saja diteguknya, membuat Siwon panik dan bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kibum-ah?" tanya Siwon masih dengan kepanikan di raut wajah tampannya melihat Kibum yang tengah membersihkan mulutnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Kibum membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. Tatapannya sejenak terhenti pada jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jarum jam yang hampir menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, membuat Siwon teringat dengan jam istirahat yang sudah lama dilewatinya.

"Ya Tuhan, jam istirahatku telah selesai dari tadi. Sutradara Park pasti akan memarahiku habis-habisan. Aku terlalu asyik mengobrol denganmu, Kibum-ah. Kau memang orang yang menyenangkan" ungkap Siwon dengan gerakan terburu-buru beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Maaf aku harus kembali lokasi syuting sekarang. Semoga lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi sebelum kita syuting drama bersama" lanjut Siwon dengan senyum yang terlihat berbeda di mata Kibum.

"Ya, tidak apa, oppa. Aku juga harus segera kembali ke dorm" balas Kibum yang juga ikut beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hmm…" Siwon berdehem pelan. Matanya menatap Kibum intens dan tetap memasang dimple smile-nya itu.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu, oppa?" tanya Kibum heran dan mulai takut dengan tatapan Siwon.

"Kemari lah" ajak Siwon memberikan gesture pada Kibum untuk mendekatinya. Kibum sedikit ragu, namun kakinya tetap melangkah kecil mendekati Siwon.

Siwon menarik lembut lengan Kibum dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga yeoja itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Seo Eun-ah" bisik Siwon, membuat Kibum membulatkan kedua matanya. Seo Eun? Siapa dia? Kibum bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan sikap tiba-tiba Siwon yang terkesan tidak takut terhadap media atau paparazzi yang bisa saja mengabadikan moment mereka berdua saat ini. Belum lagi tangan Siwon yang kini beralih pada rambutnya dan mengusapnya lembut.

SLAAASHH~

Belum sempat Kibum berontak, matanya seketika buram ketika mendapati flash kamera ponsel yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Siwon berdiri.

'Sial! Apa yang harus ku jelaskan pada media setelah ini?'

**oOoOoOo**

**TBC**

**oOoOoOo**

Saya mau balas beberapa review nih. Hehe.

Q: Juri gak pada nanya ya? Henry utk nama yeoja xD

A: Anggap aja di ff ini nama 'Henry' tu nama yeoja ya. Hehe. :D

Q: Ni pure couple kan chingu?

A: Iya. Ini official Super Junior couple, chingu.

Q: YeWook kapan? KyuMin moment nya kapan? KangTeuk kapan?

A: Ikuti terus ff ini ya, chingu. Pasti nanti juga ada YeWook, KyuMin & KangTeuk kok. Hehe.

Q: Di sini Henry bukan jdi lwan mreka kan?

A: Untuk pertanyaan itu masih saya rahasiakan jawabannya. Ikuti terus ff ini ya. Hehe.

Q: HaeHyuk duet Trouble Maker donk.

A: Saya kasih bocoran ya. Ada kemungkinan HaeHyuk bakalan saya duetin Trouble Maker. Tapi masih kemungkinan loh. :D

Oke. Segitu aja yang bisa saya balas. Thanks untuk semua reviewers tercintaaah yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu. Thanks a lot. Muaacchh~

Mind to review?


End file.
